Frozen Fiasco
by MavFan
Summary: Icheb and Naomi Wildman serve together on the USS Lindbergh under Captain Ezri Dax. Sequel to Reporting for Duty and Collective Freedom. Rated T for MINOR slash content. NOT explicit, I don't do explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own Voyager and all the characters established on the show. Original characters and story are mine.

Author's note: This is the sequel to Collective Freedom?, which is a sequel to Reporting for Duty. This story will be more character driven than Collective Freedom?, the main focus will be on the interrelationships of life on the USS Lindbergh.

* * *

Lindbergh's CMO, Todd Franklin, and the Chief Engineer, Threm, were in their quarters having a romantic dinner. The table was covered with a white tablecloth, candles were in the middle of it, and the two men were enjoying Threm's famous French Onion Soup. It was his signature dish. Putting the first spoonful in his mouth, Todd closed his eyes and smiled. "Delicious. You know, every time we have this, it reminds me of the first time you made it for me. I still remember how surprised I was when a Bolian fixed a classic Earth dish for me."

Threm smiled at the shared memory then reached across the table to squeeze his beloved's hand. The romantic moment was shattered when a black and white cat jumped into the middle of table, knocking over the candles and thereby extinguishing them. "Groucho, get down!" Threm shooed the cat back off the table.

Todd smiled at his partner's agitation with the cat, "Dear, it's your own fault. Candles on the table, you know Groucho can't resist an open flame. I don't think he'll be happy until all his whiskers and eyebrows are singed."

Threm returned Todd's smile, "You're right, of course. But I was trying to set an atmosphere here."

Todd was drawing another spoonful of the delicious soup to his mouth, but halted the spoon halfway between the bowl and his lips, giving the soup an opportunity to cool. "I appreciate that, and don't misunderstand me, I love it when you are romantic and domestic, but it isn't our anniversary or anything." The spoonful of soup had cooled long enough and as Todd was enjoying it an, "MMM…" noise escaped. When he looked at Threm, Todd noticed the aggravated look on Threm's face. "Um, wait, that didn't come out quite the way I meant for it to. I am not saying you are only romantic on special occasions, you are a very spontaneous romantic, but we have all been so busy with the current mission…"

Threm interrupted Todd's almost frantic apology by once again reaching across the table and taking Todd's hand, the one without the spoon in it. "Which is the reason for the quiet, romantic dinner, you've been working so hard, extracting Borg components from the former Unimatrix Zero drones, you haven't really had much of a break. When you did have time to yourself, you took advantage of Voyager's presence here and indulged your obsession by spending time with the Voyager crew."

Todd realized, in a flash of insight, he had been neglecting his home life. Everyone on the USS Lindbergh knew the CMO was obsessed with the Voyager saga, especially Lindbergh's First Officer, Icheb and the newest member of the Lindbergh crew, Ensign Naomi Wildman. As members of Voyager's crew, they were accustomed to Todd's frequent interrogations about life in the Delta Quadrant. He had been spending as much time as possible with the Voyager crew members and had even taken a tour of Voyager itself. In so doing, he had been spending very little time with Threm. "Dearest, I am so sorry. I haven't been spending much time with you, have I? I've been so preoccupied with the mission and Voyager, I've been neglecting you, and I apologize."

Before Todd could continue, Threm squeezed Todd's hand in a reassuring gesture, "You don't have to apologize, even though it was very sweet of you to do so. I understand how excited you've been having Voyager in the area. If you hadn't been taking advantage of their presence, I'd be worried. I just know their imminent departure is going to be a let down for you and I wanted to remind you that you will always have me and you can lean on me whenever you need to."

Without letting go of Threm's hand, Todd got up, walked around the table, leaned down, and kissed Threm slowly and thoroughly. Gently pulling away from Threm he smiled at his beloved, "You are the kindest and most understanding man in the galaxy. I am very lucky you are in my life." Todd walked back to his seat and scooped another spoonful of his soup, once again he let it cool, "As delicious as you are, I'm really enjoying my soup right now. I didn't realize it, but I'm starving."

"As am I, when will the last Borg extractions be complete?"

"Tomorrow, if everything continues to go smoothly. The Doc and I don't foresee any complications though."

* * *

At the same time there was a small group of people in Lindbergh's Mess Hall discussing the same topic. Seated around the table were Seven of Nine, Voyager's EMH, Naomi Wildman, Icheb, and Mary Melody who was Naomi's roommate. Most of the group were finished eating, and were lingering over their coffees. The EMH, who didn't eat, was telling the others, "The extractions should be complete tomorrow. I don't know about Todd, but I am ready for this mission to conclude. It's been an intense and complicated process, but very satisfying."

Icheb was about to take a sip from his coffee cup when something occurred to him. He decided to put his cup back down, "Speaking of Todd, I'm surprised he isn't here."

Several of the people around the table were shaking there heads in agreement. Lindbergh's Chief Medical Officer had taken every available opportunity to spend time with the crew of Voyager. Mary, an engineering Ensign explained, "Threm told me earlier today, he was planning a romantic dinner for the two of them."

The EMH smiled, "That's nice, Todd could use a bit of rest and relaxation. He's been working so hard."

Icheb was smiling as well, "I don't doubt it, between the mission and Voyager's presence, I'm not sure they have been able to spend much time together."

Seven asked, "I've been wondering something, considering Captain Dax' stance on Icheb and Naomi Wildman's romance, how does she feel about Todd and Threm's romance?"

Icheb had wondered why nobody had asked the question already. "Well, they are equal in rank, they aren't in a new romance, they're married, _and_ they came to the ship already married."

The EMH replied, "Ah, I see, Captain Dax knew going in they were espoused? That would make a difference. It's not romance in general she frowns on, just _your _romance."

Icheb answered the EMH, "Exactly, she suspects I manipulated her into bringing my girlfriend onto her ship."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own Voyager and the characters established on the show.

Author's note: I'm still cleaning up after Collective Freedom, I promise we will soon move on!!!

* * *

Two days after the final Borg extraction procedure was completed, Ensign Naomi Wildman was once again at her regular duty station in Stellar Cartography.  
Her coworker at the next station, a human female named Maria, asked her, "Naomi, why do you keep checking the time with the computer?" 

Naomi looked in Maria's direction, "I didn't realize I was doing it. I'm nervous, Icheb and his father are having a meeting today, before everyone leaves the area."

"Ahhh, I thought he wasn't going to talk to his father, at least according to the ship grapevine he wasn't."

Naomi turned her attention back to her console and noticed it was still performing the task she last had entered. Knowing she had a few moments until she needed to enter any further commands, she turned to face Maria. "He doesn't really want to talk to Leucon, but so many people have told him he _should_ talk to his father, I think he agreed to do so simply to get people to leave him alone."

Maria nodded her head in understanding then both women went back to work. Naomi was letting her mind wander while she performed the routine tasks which were assigned to her. The circumstances leading up to Icheb's meeting with his father had been filled with both good and bad aspects. The best thing was seeing Voyager and members of the Voyager crew whom both Icheb and Naomi both considered to be family. She was most especially glad to see her Godfather, Neelix and his stepson Brax. The worst was Icheb's biological parents arriving unexpectedly from the Delta Quadrant, the same parents who had genetically engineered their son as a weapon against the Borg.

Admiral Janeway intended to send Voyager back to the Delta Quadrant to deal with the Brunali threat, but some of Korok's followers volunteered for the job. They were equipped with all the data and technology which Leucon and Neelix had developed in response to the Brunali anti Borg arsenal. Leucon was to join the Borg contingent in their hunt of the Brunali led by Icheb's mother, Yifay. The rest of the former Unimatrix Zero Borg were divided according to their eventual purpose, most groups had already left the region, as had Admiral Janeway and her pilot Tom Paris. The Admiral was pleased some of the Borg offered to pursue the Brunali, by so doing, she didn't have to order Voyager back to the Delta Quadrant, something she was reluctant to do, for obvious reasons.

Voyager was scheduled to leave in the morning, and Icheb and Naomi were going to have dinner on Voyager with Captain Chakotay, his wife Seven of Nine and the EMH. They would be joined by Neelix and Brax who were also scheduled to leave the next day. Voyager would then depart to undertake their next mission, about which Naomi knew nothing.

Naomi's main concern for the day was Icheb and his upcoming discussion with Leucon. Checking the time on her computer console again, she realized their meeting should just now be under way.

* * *

Icheb was in his office waiting for his father to arrive for their meeting. He really didn't want to have a long heartfelt discussion with the man who had been a party to his assimilation by the Borg, not to mention his second attempt of the same purpose. Icheb was simply tired of most of his friends, with the exception of Naomi and Seven, encouraging him to try and reconcile with his father. They had argued that without Leucon's assistance, the Brunali would most likely have been successful in their attempt to destroy the Unimatrix Zero Borg ships, as well as Voyager and Lindbergh. As it was, only one of the Borg vessels had been destroyed. 

The door bell chimed indicating Leucon's arrival. Icheb sighed, squared his shoulders, and said, "Enter."

Leucon did so and it was obvious he was unsure what to expect. He stepped in the room just far enough to trigger the door's autoclose feature. When they closed behind him, he spoke, in a very tentative voice, "Icheb, I appreciate you agreeing to see me."

"Sit down, I just want to make it perfectly clear I am doing this under pressure. Many people have encouraged this meeting, and it was easier to relent than to explain over and over why I didn't want to meet with you."

"Whatever the reason, you agreed and I appreciate it." Leucon finished this statement before sitting down in the chair opposite Icheb's desk.

"Very well, what did you want to say to me?"

"Well, I've been talking to members of the Voyager and Lindbergh crew, and I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you. Being the youngest First Officer currently in Starfleet is quite an accomplishment." Leucon smiled, trying to convey his sincerity.

Icheb raised one eyebrow, "That's interesting, if you and Yifay had been successful in getting me reassimilated, I would not have achieved this accomplishment of which you are so proud."

"Obviously, I know I can never apologize sufficiently for what we did to you, and as such I won't even try. You've been in the briefings and you have heard my explanations of why I turned against your Mother and the rest of my people. What we were doing to our children was inexcusable."

"And yet, you went along with the attempt to have me reassimilated. If I remember correctly, you held me immobile so Yifay could sedate me."

Leucon's face reflected his embarrassment at Icheb's accurate description of the event. "That's true, of course, but before you got back that evening, I tried to convince Yifay we didn't have to send you back to the Borg."

"You were unsuccessful."

"I was, and it has haunted me ever since. My failure to protect you was the reason I decided to leave our planet and actively try to thwart the attempt to destroy the Borg and Voyager."

Icheb sat looking at his father, the man who had, in concert with his wife, betrayed him. He still couldn't believe he was sitting across a desk from him conducting a rational discussion. His next words shocked Leucon, "In a way, I suppose I should thank you. If you hadn't sent me away after Voyager returned me to you, my life would have been miserable. Either I would have been assimilated by the Borg, or even if you had convinced Yifay to let me stay on the planet with you, I would have been a part of the attempt to destroy the Borg. I would either have been a drone, or among people consumed with hate and rage. When Voyager saved me from that fate, I was part of a community of people whose main purpose was to help people and explore the galaxy. I would never have known what it was like to be in a loving and caring family."

"Oh, I see, of course. I know you are being sarcastic, not about how your life differs from what it would have been, but about thanking me. However, there is truth in what you say. I _am_ glad you had the opportunity to grow up among such a kind hearted people. I _am_ glad you have made such a wonderful life for yourself. And, even though I have no right to be, I am proud of the man you _have_ become."

"Thank you, but you realize I have done all of this in spite of you, rather than because of you."

"I do realize it. May I ask you a personal question?"

"I suppose so, but I might not answer it."

"Of course, that is your right. While I've been talking to the crews of the Federation ships, I've heard you are in a romantic relationship with an Ensign Wildman. Is it the same girl who was on Voyager in the Delta Quadrant?"

Icheb didn't really think he needed to explain his love life to this man, but humoring him might hasten Leucon's exit. The faster he discussed everything with him, the faster this interview would be over. "It is."

"I ask because, well, isn't she younger than you?"

Icheb was nonplussed, "What?"

Leucon could see he had overstepped, "I'm sorry, forget I asked. Really, I'm sorry, I just remember she was quite young the last time I saw her."

"Not that it is any of your business. Though she is chronologically twelve years younger than I am, due to her Ktarian physiology, the biological difference between our age is more like four or five years. I can't believe I am explaining this to you."

"You're right, you needn't do so, and I apologize for asking a question I had no right to ask. I was simply curious about my son's relationship."

Icheb was startled at Leucon referring to him as his son. He felt no familial connection with this man whatsoever. He wanted to change the subject, and did so, "Your timely arrival and the technology you and Neelix developed which ended the Brunali threat to our ships is appreciated, as is your offer of assisting the Borg in tracking down Yifay's ships." He stood up and extended a hand across his desk to shake Leucon's hand. After the men finished shaking hands, Icheb ended the interview, "Goodbye."

Leucon could tell this was all he could expect from Icheb. This was as much as Icheb was willing to do toward reconciling with him. It wasn't much, but it was more than Leucon expected given Icheb's continued efforts to ignore his father. "Thank you for seeing me." Without saying anything else, Leucon left Icheb's office. He was hoping for more interaction with his son, but had to content himself with the brief interview. Realizing it was most likely the last time he would ever see Icheb, he was saddened his actions had built this impenetrable wall between the two men, but he did understand it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own Voyager and the characters introduced on the show.

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in posting. This is an extremely fluffy chapter, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The Mess Hall on Voyager was prepared for the farewell dinner. Captain Chakotay had decided the Mess Hall was a more appropriate setting for the occasion than was the Captain's Private Dining Room. In the Mess Hall, it would be easier for other members of the crew to come by during the evening and say their goodbyes to their friends. Most of the attendees were already in the room, they were waiting for Harry Kim to finish his duty shift before joining them. They were seated around a large table which was covered with a table cloth and set with elegant china and crystal. Chakotay pulled out all the stops. It was to be a formal dinner with many courses, and different wines selected for each course, all planned by his wife, Seven of Nine. Chakotay, Seven of Nine, the EMH, Icheb, Naomi, Neelix, and Brax were all chatting amiably while they waited for Harry to arrive. They were reminiscing about their days on Voyager while it was still in the Delta Quadrant. The events which had made this group of very different individuals into a close knit family. Even though Brax, Neelix' stepson, had only spent an afternoon on Voyager while it was in the Delta Quadrant, he felt included in the Voyager family. Neelix had told him so much about each of them, Brax felt he knew them all quite well.

When Icheb arrived, he had been carrying a small box which, after he was seated, he placed next to his place setting. The EMH's natural curiosity took over, "Icheb, what's in the box?"

Icheb smiled his most devious smile, at least he thought it was devious. However, due to his inherent good nature, the final effect was more goofy than devious. "It's a surprise."

Chakotay was glad his CMO had asked about the box, he was curious, but didn't want to appear too nosy, "For whom?"

Icheb just shook his head, "That would ruin the surprise, you will all simply have to wait."

Luckily everyone's attention was diverted away from the box when Harry Kim entered the Mess Hall and immediately took his place at the table, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Chakotay asked his first officer, "Is there anything you need to report?"

"No, sir, all is well."

Chakotay smiled, "Glad to hear it."

There was a brief interruption while one of the crewmen who would be serving them this evening poured Harry a glass of water and a glass of wine. The other crewman was setting salads down in front of each person.

Seven had spent hours planning this meal, she took into account everyone's individual tastes and came up with courses which would be delicious for all of them. Since Seven had developed an interest in culinary sciences years ago, she was always glad to utilize her skills in this area of expertise. It was nice for her to excel at something which was not a residual effect of her time as a Borg drone. Since the Borg didn't eat, she knew her interest in the culinary sciences was her own.

For a few moments, the conversation stopped, they were all eating. Neelix was the first to break the silence, "Seven, this is a delicious salad. The dressing has a familiar taste to it, but I can't place it. What is it?"

"Terra Nut, it's mixed with balsamic vinegar."

Neelix smiled, "I would never have considered combining those two ingredients, but I can't argue with the result. You are really quite gifted."

Seven smiled at Neelix in return, "Thank you, Neelix. Coming from you, that is high praise indeed."

Since they were on Voyager and not constrained by Captain Dax' regulations, Icheb was openly holding Naomi's hand. Prior to transporting over to Voyager, she had confided in him her sadness at their imminent parting from her Godfather. Although they maintained contact via Pathfinder, this was most likely the last time she would ever see Neelix in person. It was also going to be some time before they were in company with the rest of their Voyager family.

When Admiral Janeway and Tom Paris left, there had been a great deal of hugging involved. Even though it would normally be wildly insubordinate for an Ensign to hug an Admiral, this was a special circumstance, they weren't just an Admiral and an Ensign, they were family.

After their salad plates had been cleared, but before their appetizer dish was served, Harry turned to Icheb, "What's in the box, Icheb?"

Naomi giggled, but Icheb answered Voyager's First Officer, "A surprise."

Chakotay looked at Harry, "We've already tried to get him to tell us, but he is standing mute on the subject. He's not even telling for whom the surprise is intended."

Before speculation about the contents of the small box could continue, their appetizers were delivered. The smell emanating from the plates was pungent, but not overwhelming. Braised leeks, it always made Seven smile when she served this particular dish. She was remembering her 'research' on the holodeck when she served the holodeck version of Chakotay the same dish. The first time she prepared the dish for the real Chakotay, she was pleased to find he enjoyed the dish immensely.

The rest of the meal passed amid sparse conversation, they were busy eating the sumptuous meal. When the dessert dishes were cleared, the group was once again free to devote all their attention to conversation. Icheb asked Captain Chakotay, "Where is Voyager off to tomorrow?"

"Sector 001, Voyager is due for some routine maintenance at Utopia Planetia. It's nice to be able to keep her in proper running order. However, I sometimes get nostalgic for the times we had to search for materials to keep her going in the Delta Quadrant."

Seven smiled at her husband, "He's not kidding. He really does miss it. Every time we get maintenance work done, he always makes some comment about how easy it is to just arrive at the space docks and have all the materials at hand for any repair or maintenance work Voyager requires."

The EMH who had been sitting at the table, but not eating chimed in, "Finding parts and materials in the Delta Quadrant was our second most important aim, second only to returning to the Alpha Quadrant, of course. As such, it occupied a great deal of our time and energy."

Chakotay changed the subject, "Kathryn was relieved when a group of Korok's followers offered to pursue the Brunali fleet. She had been considering dispatching Voyager, but for obvious reasons, was reluctant to order Voyager to follow them when they returned to the Delta Quadrant."

Seven asked, "Neelix, are you prepared to return home using the Borg transwarp corridor?"

"We are, we've double checked our calculations for using the corridor with Lindbergh's science officer, and she believes our return trip shouldn't be any more difficult than our trip here."

"Good, I hope you return home safe and sound. Will you convey our best wishes to Dexa and the children?"

Icheb added, "And ours as well, Neelix. Tell Dexa we appreciate her letting you make this trip considering all the risks involved."

Neelix was beaming with pride, he would miss these people and their kind and generous natures, but he was looking forward to seeing his wife again.

Harry broke the contented silence, "So, Icheb, what's in the box?"

Icheb picked up the small box and passed it across the table, giving it to Captain Chakotay, "It really isn't that spectacular."

By this time, Chakotay had opened the box, revealing an ordinary isolinear data chip. "Thanks, but what…"

"That chip contains the replicator patterns for the dishes I formulated based on Neelix dishes."

Neelix added, "When Icheb told me he intended to make this for you, I added some of the recipes he hadn't yet programmed."

Naomi joined the explanation, "Most importantly, Jimbalian fudge cake with l'maki nut frosting."

Chakotay was smiling from ear to ear, "Thanks Icheb, we will definitely make good use of it. Did you make one for Kathryn and Tom?"

"We did, Admiral Janeway seemed pleased, as did Mr. Paris."

"I know the crew will be pleased, Ayala was telling me he was thinking of jumping ship to the Lindbergh so he would be able to get Chadre Kab whenever he wanted."

Icheb was glad Chakotay appreciated his gift, "Now he doesn't have to desert ship."

Seven asked, trying to avert any further silliness, "Where is the Lindbergh off to next?"

Naomi listened to Icheb's answer, as a lowly Ensign, she would be one of the last to know about Lindbergh's upcoming mission. "The Lindbergh's next mission should be rather uneventful compared to our recent one, we are being dispatched to transport Captain Dax' husband to his next posting."

Naomi was stunned, "Wait a minute, what, Captain Dax is married to a fellow Starfleet officer?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own Voyager, Deep Space Nine and the characters established on the shows. The original characters and story are mine.

Author's note: I apologize for the long wait and the brevity of this chapter. I recently lost a beloved family member and haven't felt like writing. This chapter is my way of getting back in the game. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

Icheb was smiling at Naomi, he was surprised she didn't know their Captain was married to a fellow Starfleet officer. "She is, they met when they served together on Deep Space Nine, years ago."

Naomi was squinting at him, trying to determine if he had deliberately kept their Captain's marital status from her, or if he felt it was not worth mentioning. "May I ask, what's his rank?"

"He is a full Commander, same rank as mine." The others at the table were quiet, eager to see how the scene played out.

Naomi threw her hands out, palms down, as if signaling an attempt to stop a charging dog. "Let me see if I understand this, our Captain, the very same Captain who read us the riot act for fraternization, is married to someone who is lower in rank than she is?"

Icheb could tell the others were enjoying Naomi's fit of pique, "Right.

"Hmmm, well, okay, interesting. Who is he, and where are we taking him?"

"He is the CMO of Deep Space Nine, Julian Bashir and we are taking him to his new posting, like I said. He's to be the new director of Cold Station 12."

"Impressive, isn't that a fairly prestigious assignment, heading up a historical base like CS12?"

Voyager's EMH answered Naomi, "Indeed, it is. It's one of the top four or five medical postings in Starfleet."

Naomi was puzzled, "If he isn't a Captain, how did he get the posting?"

Icheb explained, "He's a Commander now, but is getting a promotion to Captain concurrent with his new posting."

"How long have the Captain and her husband been married?"

"Seven or eight years, I think. They met when she was a counselor stationed on DS9."

Naomi practically shouted, "She was a counselor? Are you kidding me? How did she become a Captain? Why and when did she switch to the command track?"

Icheb was smiling at Naomi, "She was, and as to the particulars of Captain Dax' career, do you really want to spend our last evening with our family discussing something we can discuss anytime back on the Lindbergh?"

Naomi realized she was squandering precious time spent with the Voyager family discussing trivial matters about her current Captain. "Of course, you're right Icheb. Sorry everyone, it just surprised me to learn Captain Dax is married, not to mention she was a counselor."

Commander Harry Kim chuckled, "We noticed." In an attempt to change the subject, "So, how long will the Lindbergh be at DS9? The last time I was there, a Ferengi bartender tried to sell me something, and Tom had to rescue me. I was fresh out of the Academy. That was right before we left for the Badlands to pursue Chakotay's Maquis ship."

Icheb replied, "I'll be wary of Ferengi bartenders. I think we are going to be at the station for several days. The Lindbergh is going to get some maintenance work done as well. A nice easy mission will be a welcome change of pace for us."

Harry cautioned Icheb, "Don't get too complacent, anything can happen on what one would expect to be a routine mission. Captain Janeway once told me, 'We're Starfleet officers, weird is part of the job.'"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount still owns Star Trek and all the characters established on the various shows. The original characters and story are mine, and I'm still not making any money.

Author's note: I apologize again for the delay, I'm still just getting back to my normal routine after my recent loss, thank you for your patience! FYI about Ezri's switch to the command track, the idea isn't mine, I blatantly stole it from the series of Pocket Books set after the DS9 series finale.

* * *

The group took their time saying their goodbyes, as they went to the transporter room. Neelix and Brax stepped onto the transporter platform first. Captain Chakotay went to the controls and keyed in the appropriate sequence and the two Talaxians dematerialized. Neelix and Brax, once they returned to their ship, were leaving the area immediately. The Talaxians on the ship had it in readiness, and Neelix wanted to make his attempt to use the Borg Transwarp conduit to return to the Delta Quadrant while both Voyager and Lindbergh were in the area, just in case.

Naomi and Icheb stepped onto the platform next, and once again, Chakotay's deft fingers pushed the sequence sending them back to Lindbergh. After greeting the transporter operator on the Lindbergh, they made their way to Icheb's quarters, careful to maintain an appropriate distance. They had arranged their schedules so that neither had a duty shift the next day. They were scheduled to spend three uninterrupted hours in the holodeck, but they hadn't yet decided what program they would be running. When they entered Icheb's quarters, he went to the replicator and ordered a glass of ice water for each of them. They were full from their meal and had consumed enough wine and he wanted to make sure they were well hydrated in case they decided to run a holoprogram which was physically strenuous. She was already seated on the couch when he joined here, handing her the glass, and sitting next to her. "So have you given any thought to what program we are going to run tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding me? We can decide on the program later, I want information on the Captain, and I want it now."

Icheb looked down into Naomi's face and seeing a look of determination, he knew the subject of the holoprogram would have to wait. "Yes ma'am. What would you like to know first?"

"How did she go from being a counselor to the command track?"

"Well, you know she is a joined Trill, right?"

"I do, remember my first day on Lindbergh? I was in the Mess Hall telling about how my Dad reacted to learning about Voyager being lost in the Delta Quadrant, and I found out her previous host had served on DS9 with my Dad."

"Well, you may not know, she had no intention of being joined, it was an accident."

Naomi muttered under her breath, "Some accident."

"She was on the ship which was carrying the Dax symbiont back to Trill after the death of the previous host. Anyway, the symbiont began to have problems which could only be solved by joining to a Trill host immediately. As you can probably guess, Ezri Tigan was the only Trill on board, so she was joined to the Dax symbiont."

"Don't Trill initiates have to go through years of training and preparation prior to joining?"

"Usually they do, but in the Captain's case, it was a matter of some urgency, either lose the symbiont or find it a host, any host, immediately."

"Okay, so she ends up with a symbiont she wasn't prepared for, right? Was she a counselor at the time of the joining?"

"Right, anyway, by the time they got to the Trill home world, she and Dax were interdependent. They couldn't remove the symbiont without killing her. The symbiosis commission did a few medical scans to make sure she was doing well, not showing any signs of rejection, but there wasn't much else they could do.

"She found when she returned to her ship, she didn't really fit into the crew the same way she had before the joining. She took a leave of absence and went to look up an old friend of the previous two Dax hosts, Benjamin Sisko. He talked her into coming with him to Deep Space Nine and joining the crew there. She was given a promotion from an Assistant Counselor to a full Counselor.

"Because of the unorthodox manner in which she was given the symbiont, she was more susceptible to its influences than someone who had been through all the preparation which most Trill initiates complete.

"She found she had such a vast array of experiences and knowledge, she was eager and able to expand her activities. Being a counselor was no longer all she wanted to do within Starfleet. After the Dominion War was over, she was able to pursue her new interests and switched over to the Command Track."

"So, she switched careers, alright. Now, how did she meet her husband, I assume he was on Deep Space Nine, wait…we're going to DS9 to pick him up, right?"

"Correct."

"Has he been there all this time?"

"He has, they met there when they were both stationed there, and their relationship started either right before or after the end of the Dominion War. I'm not sure which."

Naomi asked, "What about their ranks?"

Icheb smiled, "I was a bit vague on Voyager because everyone was enjoying your reaction, sorry about that. When they began their relationship, and when they married, they were of equal rank, working on the same station, and had no prior relationship, I speak here of the Dax symbiont as well as Ezri, before arriving on DS9."

Naomi acted annoyed, "That's just great, letting me make an idiot of myself, thanks a heap."

"Hey, we were with family. They've seen both of us make bigger fools of ourselves before." Icheb was smiling broadly.

Naomi returned his smile, "True, very true. Now, about the holoprogram, what shall we do?"

"I have a new program which Tom Paris gave me. It's his latest holonovel and hasn't been published yet."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own Star Trek and all characters established on the shows. Any original characters and story are mine, from which I make no money.

* * *

As Naomi and Icheb stepped out of the holodeck, they found the people who were due to use it next in the corridor waiting for them, Dr. Todd Franklin, Lindbergh's Chief Medical Officer and his partner, Threm, the Chief Engineer. Todd greeted the couple, "Did you have fun? What program were you running?"

Before they could reply, Threm gently chided Todd, "It's none of our business what program they were running."

Todd smiled at Naomi and Icheb, "He's right, of course. He usually is, but you know me, I'm terribly nosy."

Icheb shook his head and smiled at his good friend, "Yes, you are, terribly nosy. We were running a new holonovel Tom Paris gave me before they left."

"Really, he hasn't published a new 'novel in months! Do you mean you got to run it before it was published?"

Threm rolled his eyes and very gently put his arm around his beloved's shoulder. "Dear, we're wasting precious holodeck time here."

Todd seemed to realize Threm was right, "Oh, right, sorry. Computer begin holodeck program Threm fishing 2." The computer acknowledged the request, the holodeck doors opened, and the two men entered.

Naomi looked up at Icheb, "They're going fishing?"

"They are, Threm is a real fishing fanatic. Not as big a fanatic as Todd is about Voyager, but he definitely enjoys the past time."

"It's nice they are going to do something Threm enjoys. Todd has been spending so much time with the Voyager crew and working on the Borg extractions, I'm glad they are taking some time to be together. Fishing will make a nice diversion.

"Now, about the new holonovel, why can't we just read the original text novel?"

Icheb answered, "I'm not sure, but Tom was emphatic. He said it would be fine to read any of the earlier novels, but not this one. Not until we have finished this holonovel."

"Fine, but why in the world did he start this new series of his by translating the last novel first? It would make more sense if he started by translating the first novel, then move on chronologically."

"It would, but I think he did it this way because, well, really I have no idea."

By this time they had returned to Icheb's quarters where they would change out of the costumes required for the holonovel back to their uniforms. They were going to have dinner with Threm and Todd later that evening, but they both wanted to discuss their trip to the holodeck. Once changed, they sat at the table, each with a beverage. Naomi made an observation, "Well, I'm still not sure why you don't want to play the titular character, besides he wasn't as fat as I expected. With the build up you gave him, I expected him to be enormous."

"He was still quite large. I don't want to be his character because he doesn't really do much but sit in his chair, eat, drink beer, and tend his orchids."

"Oh, his orchids were beautiful. Tom did a wonderful job programming his greenhouse."

"I was thinking, maybe when we get to Deep Space Nine, we could use one of their holodecks and invite Todd and Threm to join us in the new holonovel."

"That would be fun, let's do it."

"Tonight at dinner, I'll ask if they are interested. I'm sure they will be."

"What characters will they play, some of the other assistant detectives?"

"Exactly, I don't think either of them would want to be Nero Wolfe, not enough action. I was thinking, maybe you would want to be one of the assistant detectives as well. The character you played today never really participates in the investigations, except in a couple of the novels, and then only peripherally. Mostly she and my character, Archie, go dancing and do other social activities. Like today, I enjoyed that baseball game we attended, but it wasn't really involved in the murder mystery."

"You're right, but maybe I can be both. When the program calls for a social event, I can be Lily. When it calls for investigating, I can be Saul, or Fred. I think what we did was a good way to introduce us to the characters. You know, figure out what they are like. The way he set it up, so at the beginning, before the 'novel begins, having the player take a tour of the brownstone while the characters were inanimate really helped acclimate to the 'novel without throwing the player into it while they were unacquainted with the setting and characters."

Icheb responded enthusiastically, they were both excited about the new program, "Another aspect which I really enjoyed was the options he gives after the tour of the house. Basing the first chapter and setting based on which character or characters you are playing is an excellent touch. Doing so gives the player so many options on how they perceive the story. The same player can start the same program from several different settings and activities."

Before they knew it, the time had come for dinner with Todd and Threm. On their way to the Mess Hall, they were still animatedly discussing the new holonovel.

Threm and Todd were already seated when Naomi and Icheb arrived. Icheb went to the replicators to order their dinners, he was joined by Threm who was ordering dinner for Todd and himself. Naomi approached the table and sat next to Todd, "How was the fishing Todd?"

"I only fell down three times, which is a record."

Threm and Icheb had arrived and the discussion was suspended until everyone had their plate in front of them. Threm explained further, "It really is a record. Usually when we go fishing, I spend as much time helping Todd up out of the water as I do actually fishing."

Naomi said, "You'll have to excuse me, I know nothing about fishing, but how do you fall into the water, aren't you in a boat?"

Todd smiled at her, "No, we aren't in a boat. We go fly fishing."

Naomi was still confused, "What does that mean, fly fishing?"

Since Todd was chewing, Threm explained, "Fly fishing is done standing in the stream rather than from a boat, dock, or pier. We wear waterproof gear and try to entice the fish by making our hook and bait mimic the movement of an insect on the water surface."

Todd had finished his bite of food by then, "Hence the name, fly fishing."

Threm asked Icheb, "If it isn't too nosy, may I ask what the new holoprogram was like?"

Icheb finished his swallowing before answering, "We wanted to talk to the two of you about it. It's based on a twentieth century series of detective novels."

Todd asked, "You mean like the Dixon Hill series?"

"Exactly, but the difference here is the titular character, Nero Wolfe, isn't the character most people would be. Also, unlike Dixon Hill, Nero Wolfe isn't always on the brink of poverty. He lives in a large house, which he seldom leaves, has a chef who makes elaborate gourmet meals for him, and he has a man who comes to help him with his orchids. He is as far away from the rough and tumble Dixon Hill as is possible."

Threm asked, "Who would we be?"

Naomi answered, giving Icheb some time to eat, "You and Todd would be some of the detectives Mr. Wolfe uses when they need extra help. The holonovel is set up quite cleverly. Before the 'novel starts, the player, or players take a tour of Nero Wolfe's house, while all the characters are inanimate, but you can see them, to get an idea of their physical appearance. Then, based on which characters you want to play it gives you an opportunity to start with an activity which isn't related to the murder case. So the player can get used to the characters and their interactions before trying to solve the mystery."

As soon as she paused, Todd spoke up, "I'm in, sounds like fun to me. Are the original novels in the database?"

Icheb now gave Naomi time to eat by answering, "They are, but Tom warned us not to read the novel on which this program is based. He said reading any of the earlier ones would be helpful to understand the character. What do you think Threm, are you interested?"

"Definitely, count me in. However, it will be some time before we can get any holodeck time since we all used it today."

Icheb answered Threm, "We were thinking of maybe using a holodeck on DS9 when we get there tomorrow. Not only do they have several available, since we will be having maintenance done, we'll be there for several days."

Todd had an idea, "Since we aren't the only ones who will want to use the holodecks there, don't you think it would be a good idea to call ahead and book some time?"

Naomi agreed, "That's a really good idea. Since I'm finished with dinner, I'll go and try to arrange it. What do you think, two or three hours?"

Todd, Threm and Icheb answered as one, "Three."

Moments before she reached the door to the Mess Hall, it opened, and the Captain was on her way in. The Captain nodded her head and said, "Ensign."

Naomi responded in kind, she then proceeded to her quarters to attempt to make arrangements for their holodeck time on DS9.

The Captain ordered a cup of Tarkalean tea, walked over to the table Naomi had just left, and sat down.

Todd asked her, "How long until we reach Deep Space Nine."

Ezri answered him, "Fourteen hours, thirty-eight minutes and seventeen seconds."

Icheb smiled at his Captain, "Not that you're counting, right?"

The Captain returned the smile, "No, of course not."

"How long has it been since you've seen your husband, Captain?" asked Threm.

"It's been far too long."

Icheb asked, "I'm glad you'll be able to see him for more than just a brief visit. Between the time we'll spend at Deep Space Nine, then the trip to Cold Station 12, you'll get to see him for several weeks."

"True, but we have a month's leave scheduled coming up. After Julian has been on CS12 for six months, long enough for him to get used to the new staff and have everything running the way he wants, we'll be taking a long non-working vacation."

Icheb's commbadge beeped, "Wildman to Icheb."

Icheb tapped the badge on his chest, "Go ahead."

"It's done, I booked the holosuite time with the Ferengi bar owner."

"Acknowledged, Icheb out," he stood and pushed his chair back under the table. "If you'll excuse me, I've got an early duty shift in the morning."

The three at the table said good night to the First Officer, and he left the Mess Hall. Once in the corridor, he tapped his commbadge again, "Icheb to Naomi Wildman."

"Go ahead."

"Could you meet me in my quarters immediately? It's rather urgent."

He could tell she was puzzled merely by the tone of her voice when she replied, "I'm on my way."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own the entire Star Trek universe, ships, stations, characters, everything. Only the story and original characters are mine.

* * *

Upon entering Icheb's quarters, Naomi was alarmed to see Icheb's obvious agitation. He was pacing back and forth at warp five. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

He stopped his pacing, went to Naomi, and put his hands on her shoulders, "The Captain is taking a month's leave."

Naomi was confused, this bit of information didn't seem dire enough to cause this extreme reaction on Icheb's part. She reached up to her shoulders and took hold of Icheb's hands. Holding both of his hands in hers, she gently guided him over to the couch. As they sat, facing each other she asked, "I don't understand. She's taking a vacation now?"

Icheb looked at Naomi and seemed to calm down marginally. "No, after her husband has been on CS12 for a few months and has it running to his satisfaction, they are going to take a month long holiday."

Naomi was trying her hardest not to get exasperated with him, but he was making no sense. "Sweetheart, I still don't understand."

"If she is gone for a month, I'll be acting Captain."

"Obviously, but I don't understand why that is a cause for concern. You've been in command many times. Why is this any different?"

"Whenever I have been in command, the Captain has always been accessible. I've never commanded without having the back up option of calling the Captain in."

"Right?"

Here Icheb looked to her and squeezed her hands gently, "I was unable to maintain order."

She asked mildly, careful to make sure she didn't sound at all accusatory, "What are you talking about? When did this happen?"

"Not here, not on Lindbergh, on the Borg cube."

"Icheb, I love you, but I really don't know what you mean."

Icheb looked at her with obvious worry reflected in his eyes. "When I first emerged from the maturation chamber on the damaged Borg vessel, the one where Voyager found the others and me. I was the first one out of the maturation chambers, but since I couldn't maintain order in our small collective, Second became First. The drone which emerged after I did had to take over because I couldn't command properly."

Now Naomi understood, this painful truth from his childhood haunted him. She wondered how long he had been terrified of this, because it was obvious he was terrified. Before answering him, she cupped his face with her hands, making sure she had his complete attention, "Icheb, dearest, that was so long ago. You were a child, a very traumatized child at that."

"But…"

Naomi let go of his face, but once again took his hands in hers. She looked directly into his eyes, "But nothing, that was so long ago and you were completely unprepared for the situation. Since then, not only have you had extensive training, you have proven your leadership skills. You aren't the youngest First Officer currently in the fleet by accident. You've earned your position, you are prepared for this situation, and you'll do fine." She leaned in towards him and kissed him.

After several protracted moments he pulled away from her kiss but still held her tightly. "Are you sure I can do this?"

She once again looked into his eyes, "Absolutely certain. You are going to be such a great acting Captain, they'll probably give you command of the ship on a permanent basis."

The laughter in her eyes made him smile. "Thank you, I needed that. You're right, I'll be fine, won't I?"

"Definitely, you're prepared and experienced." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I have an early duty shift in the morning, I need to get some sleep, do you need me to stay, or are you going to be alright?"

Icheb stood up and pulled Naomi to her feet as well. "No, you can go back to your quarters and get some sleep, but I do appreciate the offer. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be seen leaving my quarters in the morning on a constant basis. It might not sit well with Captain Dax."

* * *

Only a few hours into Naomi's duty shift the next day, the Captain made a ship wide announcement, "All hands, prepare for docking procedures, we will dock with Deep Space Nine in 15 minutes."

Naomi's coworker Maria turned to her, "She sounds happy doesn't she?"

"Certainly, how long do you think it will be before she disembarks?"

"Let's see, we dock in 15 minutes. I think she'll be off the ship in 15 minutes and one second."

"Agreed, on days like this I sometimes wish I was in a different department, you know, a department more directly involved in docking procedures."

Maria nodded her head in agreement. They finished their duty shift doing their normal duties while many areas of the ship were carrying out duties directly related to docking the ship and preparing it for the upcoming maintenance.

After work Naomi went to her quarters to change into civilian clothes. A large group of them was going to Quarks for dinner. Everyone on the Lindbergh was looking forward to having some time off since they were unnecessary to the upcoming maintenance. Time they were all eagerly anticipating spending on the bustling space station, taking advantage of the many shops, restaurants and other diversions available. After their recent extended and grueling mission, it was well deserved R&R time.

Naomi and her roommate Mary Melody entered Quark's together. They didn't have to look long to find the table of their fellow Lindbergh crew mates. They seemed to have exclusive occupancy of the upper level. After climbing the spiral staircase, they joined their crew mates. As Naomi sat next to Icheb, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, causing Todd Franklin, Lindbergh's CMO to observe, "Watch it you two."

To which Icbeb replied, "We aren't on the ship and therefore, aren't subject to the Captain's constraints."

Todd admitted, "True, very true, carry on then." A good humored round of laughter followed his statement.

A well dressed Ferengi approached the table, "Welcome to Quark's, I am the proprietor of this establishment. It is always a pleasure to welcome a Starfleet crew to the station. Broik, my head waiter, will be serving you this evening, but I wanted to introduce myself. I hope you enjoy your evening, Broik will be here shortly."

As he turned to descend the stairs down to the main level, Todd asked Icheb, "Where's the Captain, do you suppose?"

Quark turned around and answered the question which he heard perfectly due to the incredible hearing common to his race, "Ezri and Julian are in the holosuite visiting Vic Fontaine."

Todd asked, "Who is Vic Fontaine?"

Quark smiled, "He's an old and dear friend of theirs."

Icheb asked the man, "Why are they visiting him on the holodeck?"

Quark seemed to be surprised at this, "Because he's a hologram of course." He turned and left the upper level by way of the stairs.

Another Ferengi approached the table with a stack of Padds. He distributed some of the Padds on which the food menu was accessible. He still had one Padd in his hands, and he addressed the large group, "I'm Broik and I'll be serving you all this evening. While you look over our menu, can I take your beverage orders?" After they all placed their beverage orders and a few placed orders for appetizers, Broik left them to get their beverages. Once he was gone, they all began to look over the extensive food menu. They discussed what they were considering ordering for dinner. Todd looked at Naomi and Icheb, "It's a shame he doesn't offer Leola Root stew or any of the other Delta Quadrant delicacies you both enjoy."

Their beverages arrived quickly with Broik being accompanied by two other Ferengi waiters all of whom were carrying large trays filled with beverages and appetizers. Threm, Lindbergh's Chief Engineer, who was sitting next to his partner Todd was impressed, "What fast service, I still haven't decided what I want for dinner."

Broik addressed Threm, "There's no hurry sir, take your time." Once the beverages were distributed he addressed the table, "I assume you would all like more time to decide which of our numerous dishes you would like to order?" Several people answered him in the affirmative. "Very well, I'll be back after awhile. Enjoy your beverages."

Todd turned to Threm, "Friendly service here isn't it?"

Threm put his arm around Todd's shoulders, "We may get spoiled by all this excellent service. Do you think we could convince one of the Ferengi waiters to join us on Lindbergh to serve us in the Mess Hall?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount is still clinging stubbornly to ownership of Star Trek.

* * *

Naomi and her roommate Mary Melody were back in their quarters after their meal at Quark's. They were going over the evening; the food had been delicious, the company was lively and they were still getting over the surprise of seeing their Captain midway through the meal. As the group was eating, a door had opened down a corridor adjacent to where they were seated. The Captain, wearing a long, deep purple evening gown, was accompanied by a tall thin man in a tuxedo. They approached the table and the Captain's husband, Dr. Julian Bashir, was introduced to the members of the crew who were unfamiliar with him. They didn't join the large group of Lindbergh crew members, they just stopped by long enough to exchange greetings. 

The two women were discussing what they were going to do with their leisure time while Lindbergh was undergoing routine maintenance at Deep Space Nine. Naomi already had plans for the next day, Todd, Threm, Icheb, and she were going to spend three hours in a holosuite playing their new Tom Paris holonovel based on the twentieth century detective novels featuring Nero Wolfe. Other than that, she didn't have any firm plans. They were eager to try several of the restaurants available on the station, and many of the shops looked intriguing, but Naomi was most interested in just touring the station and seeing some of the places her father had described to her. He had been stationed on DS9 while Naomi and her mother, Ensign Samantha Wildman, were in the Delta Quadrant. Once Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant, Samantha and her husband no longer accepted separate assignments. Usually it was not appropriate for members of Starfleet to dictate what assignments they would or would not accept, however, Starfleet understood the members of the Voyager crew and their families had special reasons for wanting to be posted together.

Naomi was curious to see the parts of the station which were out of the usual areas which visitors normally frequented. She wasn't going to go to any of the restricted areas, of course, she just wanted to get a sense of everyday life on the station. Mary was willing to accompany her roommate on the tour of the station, so they called up a diagram of Deep Space Nine on the computer console in their quarters and decided on where they wanted to go.

They definitely wanted to see the Bajoran temple on the station. Mary was interested in the spiritual beliefs of the Bajoran people and had some knowledge of the temple's history. She thought it would only be fair to warn her roommate, in case Naomi was unaware. "You do know, don't you, that the Captain was killed in the temple?"

Naomi was stunned and justifiably confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, not the Captain, obviously, but her previous host, Jadzia Dax, was killed right there in the Bajoran Temple."

"How did that happen? Is there something dangerous in there?"

"Actually, there is and there isn't. One of the Orbs of the Prophets is kept there, but in and of itself, it isn't really dangerous. Have you ever heard of a Cardassian named Dukat?"

"Wait, yes, I think so. I think my dad mentioned something about him. Was he in charge of Deep Space Nine during the occupation?"

"Exactly, that's the one. Anyway, he was possessed by the Pagh Wraiths…"

Naomi interrupted, "The what?"

"Pagh Wraiths, they are the opposite of the Prophets. Like evil prophets run wild. Anyway, he went into the temple to steal the orb or something, and Jadzia Dax was in there. So, he killed her. For no other reason than she was there."

"I wonder if the Captain ever went in there when Dax returned to DS9 with the new host. What do you think?"

"I have no idea, but it would have to be a very bizarre sensation. Visiting the place where you were killed." Mary shivered involuntarily at the idea. "So, we want to visit the habitat ring, the Bajoran temple, do you think they would let us see Ops? Or the Engine core? I'd really love to get a look at the engines of this station. Or maybe some of the old ore processing facilities, that is, if they still exist."

"Mary, it sounds as if you are getting enthusiastic to explore the station."

"I am, do you think we could get started the day after tomorrow, after you've spent time solving mysteries in the holosuites?"

"I think so, I'd like to get started as well. The sooner we start the more of the station we can cover."

"I don't want to…um…Naomi I don't know how to say this. So, I'm just going to say it. Is it going to be just the two of us, or are you going to bring Icheb along?"

Naomi looked at her roommate and understood at once. They had become close friends, as is normal when sharing living quarters with someone, but Naomi had been spending the majority of her free time with Icheb. She smiled at her roommate, "Oh, I think this is strictly a girl's only activity."

Mary returned the smile, "Thanks, I think it will be more fun that way."

"You're right, it's been too long since we've done anything together, just the two of us."

* * *

Before the Lindbergh left Deep Space Nine, Naomi and Mary explored as much of the station as was possible. The crew of the Lindbergh found they had ample time to pursue many activities and interests on the station. The Lindbergh's maintenance was being carried out by the staff of DS9, under the direction of the Operations Officer, Lieutenant Nog. Quark's was popular with the crew as a communal gathering place. The other restaurants were frequented as well, as were the shops. Before departing most of the crew had a goodbye dinner of sorts at Quark's which was hosted by the Captain and her husband. The dinner was also attended by many residents of Deep Space Nine. They were there to say their goodbyes to the doctor who had served on the station for so long. 

The trip from Deep Space Nine to Cold Station Twelve was the most uneventful week Naomi had ever experienced since being posted to the Lindbergh. The ship was in perfect running order and they were in a well traveled part of the Alpha Quadrant. These two factors combined made the trip so easy, the ship could almost have been put on Auto Pilot.

Dr. Bashir and Captain Dax took their meals in the Mess Hall rather than the Captain's private dining room. Dr. Bashir was enjoying meeting the members of his wife's crew and getting to know them better.

When they finally arrived at Cold Station Twelve, the Lindbergh was scheduled to stay in orbit of the historic medical complex for another week. The previous head of the installation, who was retiring, had departed the station after the formality of the change of command was completed, as did several of his staff members who weren't staying to be part of the new regime.

* * *

The evening of their third day in orbit of CS12, Todd, Threm, Icheb, Naomi, and Mary were having dinner in the Mess Hall on the Lindbergh. Todd's commbadge beeped and the voice of Lindbergh's Science Officer, a Vulcan named T'Phir, interrupted the meal, "Bridge to Doctor Franklin." 

He tapped the commbadge and responded, "Go ahead."

"Doctor, we just received word from the Clara Barton, they will arrive tomorrow with the medical supplies."

"Acknowledged, Franklin out." Todd addressed the table, "A day ahead of schedule."

Icheb spoke to the doctor, "Good, I was a bit anxious about the state of our medical stores."

"Justifiably so, our last mission decimated them."

Suddenly the lights throughout the ship dimmed and the red alert lights were blinking. There was a ship wide announcement, "Dr. Franklin and Commander Icheb to the bridge. All hands to Disaster Stations."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own all of Star Trek, the original characters and story are mine.

* * *

Todd and Icheb were out of the Mess Hall in a flash, on their way to the Bridge. Mary asked Threm, who as Chief Engineer was her boss, "What does that mean, Disaster Stations? Do I even have a Disaster Station?" 

"I imagine it means there has been some sort of disaster."

Threm, Mary and Naomi were picking up all the plates and glasses from the table and walking over to the replicators to recycle them. Threm continued, "Since I've never heard of Disaster Stations before, this is just a guess." By then, the trio had reached the doors of the Mess Hall. When they entered the corridor, it was clear Threm, Naomi, and Mary weren't the only crew members confused by the unusual command. Several people were milling about in the corridor and they all seemed at a complete loss as to where they should be and what they should be doing. When they saw Threm, who was the most senior officer in the area, he was inundated with questions.

Before he could answer anyone, the ship wide communication channel was opened and the Captain was addressing her crew. "All hands, if you are on duty, report to your regular duty stations if you are not already there." It seemed the Bridge must have been getting questions as well, so the Captain was attempting to clarify the situation. "If you are off duty, please make your way to quarters. We'll be updating the situation shortly and may require additional personnel. Dax out."

Threm looked around at all the people in the corridor, "Well, that's clear enough. You should all get going." He turned to Mary and Naomi, "Get to your quarters ladies."

The two women made their way to their quarters and noticed that, although people were now moving with a purpose, most of them had puzzled expressions on their faces. They were sure their own faces reflected the same puzzlement.

Since they didn't really get a chance to finish their meal in a relaxed fashion, they both ordered after dinner coffee, Mary had an Earth cappuccino and Naomi ordered a raktajino. Once their beverages were delivered, they went to the table and sat.

Naomi was the first to speak, "What do you suppose has happened?"

Mary stopped blowing on her coffee in an attempt to cool it, "I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling about this whole situation."

"Why?"

"Being at Cold Station 12. Because of all the things stored here."

Naomi's eyes widened with the sudden realization which Mary's simple statement elicited. Cold Station 12 housed an extensive collection of viruses, bacteria, diseases, contagions, and other infectious organisms. Mary was nodding her head at Naomi, "I see you've caught up. This Disaster Stations thing might be an understatement."

"I sincerely hope you are wrong."

"Me too."

* * *

When Icheb and Todd arrived on the Bridge, the first thing Icheb did was address T'Phir, the one who had declared 'Disaster Stations.' "T'Phir, is there any particular reason you just invented a new term?" 

Of course, since she was a Vulcan, Icheb's reprimand didn't faze her. "Yes, we have a disaster on our hands."

While this exchange was taking place, the Captain was making her ship wide announcement clarifying the situation for the crew. She turned to Icheb, "Although T'Phir's unique alert announcement was an invention entirely of her own, in essence it was correct."

Todd had been quiet during all of this, but now he asked, "May I assume something has occurred at Cold Station 12?"

Rather than answering Todd's question, she looked at the two men, "Let's go to my Ready Room." Dax, Icheb and Todd didn't waste any time, they immediately took seats around the Captain's desk, and Todd repeated his question, "Something's happened, on CS12, hasn't it?"

The Captain responded to Todd's direct question, "To put it mildly. CS12, like many Federation instillations, has a specific set of guidelines and tasks to be carried out with the change of command. Today, Julian was to inventory the storage areas of the station. Are you both familiar with CS12's history?"

Icheb said, "No Captain, I really don't know much about it besides it is very old and has always been a medical facility."

Todd asked the Captain, "May I?" When she nodded her assent, he continued, "CS12 is one of the oldest facilities which has been in constant use since before the Federation even existed. It was originally built as a part of the IME, the Interspecies Medical Exchange which was founded by the Vulcans and Denobulans. It houses the Federation's most extensive library of diseases, contagions, and the like. What was the original portion of the station was converted to be used solely for storage purposes when the research and administration portion was added to the facility 100 years ago."

Dax continued the saga, "Julian beamed over to the storage area, starting at the farthest compartment, intending to work his way from one end of the area to the other. The only way into the cold storage and stasis storage is via transporter. For safety there is no physical corridor which links the storage portion to the research and administration portion of the station. He was to compare his initial inventory to the one completed by the last commander a few days before he left CS12. As with most duties which go along with change of command, this is usually a simple formality. When he reached the third storage compartment, he pulled up the previous inventory on a PADD. When he activated his tricorder, he realized immediately the containment mechanism was not functioning. All the pathogens in the compartment were no longer safely contained in stasis fields."

Todd's face blanched, and his voice was a mere whisper, "My Gods."

Ezri continued, "He immediately locked down the storage area, initiating quarantine procedures, making it impossible for anyone to beam in or out of the sealed area. The only transporter activity possible until it is unlocked is the transporting into the quarantine area of food, water, and medical supplies. No people are allowed in or out. He is sealed in until he can determine how many pathogens are free."

Todd asked her, "Has he gone through decontamination? I assume there is a decon chamber in the storage facility?"

"He will go through decon as soon as he can. For now, he is hastily inventorying all the other storage compartments to see if any other chambers have suffered the same malfunction. The first chamber where he found the containment breech, thankfully, didn't house anything lethal, just terribly unpleasant."

Todd replied, "Well, that's something. How long will it be until he finished his cursory inventory of the other storage areas?"

"He said no more than an hour. Hopefully the breech is contained in that one area, and there is nothing lethal floating around in there." Dax' voice broke slightly reminding the two men, this was her husband who was in imminent danger.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own Star Trek and all characters established on the shows. The original characters and story are mine.

* * *

Todd got up and went to the Captain's desk, taking her hand in his, "Ezri, we'll do all we can. You know that don't you?"

Ezri smiled at her Chief Medical Officer's attempt to comfort her, "Thank you Todd, I really appreciate the gesture. I just hope the situation isn't such that there is nothing which can be done." 

Seeing his Captain was somewhat comforted, Todd went back and took his seat.

Icbeb asked, "So, at this point, all we can do is wait to find out what exactly the situation is, right?"

Dax answered, "That's it, we can only wait. Todd, while we're waiting, I want you to go to sick bay and check the supplies. I know we just got a large new shipment, and I don't really know what, if anything, you might be able to do for Julian, but I would like us to be prepared. The staff on CS12 is preparing as well."

Todd stood up, "At once, Captain. Is there anything else I can do for you while we wait?"

Dax smiled at her CMO, "No Todd, I don't think there is, but thank you for the offer." Todd immediately departed the Ready Room en route to his Sickbay. Dax turned to her First Officer, "Well, Icheb, I think it would be best if we went to the Bridge. I don't know what I can do there, but it will be better than sitting here doing nothing."

Icheb agreed and the two most senior officers on the Lindbergh emerged onto the Bridge. Before the doors to her Ready Room even closed, Dax said, "Report T'Phir, has anything new happened?"

The Vulcan Science Officer answered her immediately, "No sir, there is nothing new to report." Dax took her place in the Captain's chair. She was determined to be as calm as possible while waiting to learn if her husband had already been exposed to some deadly and incurable condition. She managed to project an even, if somewhat restless, demeanor while she waited through what was possibly the longest fifteen minutes of her life. 

Several times during the next few minutes, Dax repeatedly got out of the Captain's chair and made a tour of the Bridge. She stopped at every station, looking over the shoulders of her crew members and making them rather irritated. They understood her nervousness, but it was irksome to have the Captain breathing down one's neck while trying to work.

Finally, T'Phir announced, "We're being hailed, it's Doctor Bashir."

Before T'Phir could finish her sentence, Ezri barked, "On screen."

When Dr. Bashir's face appeared on the main viewscreen, Ezri was relieved to see he was still standing and didn't appear to be in any obvious discomfort, "How are you Julian?"

"I'm okay, after surveying all the compartments and storage areas, I have determined none of the pathogens which have been released are fatal." He paused to give Ezri a moment to breathe and realize her husband wasn't in mortal danger. "There were several compartments which, just as in the first one, the containment system was not functioning. This happened in every compartment holding only non lethal pathogens. There are literally hundreds of diseases and other infectious pathogens loose over here. I also took a look at the containment mechanisms in each of the affected areas. None of the alarms, which should have all sounded, were triggered. Looking at the stasis units, all the lights and indicators which should be on if everything is working perfectly were on. The only way to know the area had been breached was by using a tricorder."

Ezri asked, "Are you trying to say…"

"This was deliberate, that is exactly what I'm saying. This was no accident, it was deliberate sabotage."

"Since there is nothing lethal loose, are you going to lift the quarantine?"

Bashir gave Ezri his most comforting smile, "No, I think that would be premature. Considering the sheer number of contagious elements which are loose, I think it would be best to maintain the quarantine. We have no way of knowing how this many contagions are going to react with each other."

* * *

Sitting in their quarters, Mary and Naomi were wondering what was going on elsewhere on the ship. Mary asked Naomi, not for the first time, "What's happening? The Captain said we would get an update on the current crises. That was more than half an hour ago, and we still haven't heard."

"I haven't received any secret telepathic communiqués in the five minutes since you last asked me that, so I don't know what's going on either."

Mary threw her head back and laughed, "Secret telepathic communiqués, I like it."

Naomi smiled at her suddenly cheerful roommate, "I'm glad it cheered you up." Her commbadge chirped, "Dr. Franklin to Ensign Wildman."

"Wildman here, what's up Doc?"

"I thought you might want to know the situation."

"You're right, I do. The Captain hasn't updated us."

"She has other things on her mind right now." Naomi could tell by the tone of Todd's voice, he was nervous. With one glance at her roommate, she could tell Mary noticed Todd's tone as well. Todd continued, "I realized I was one of the few people aware of the situation, and probably the only person not on the bridge who is."

Naomi interrupted him, "Where are you then?"

"In Sickbay, I thought maybe we could use the Lindbergh's famous grapevine for informative purposes. Surely you aren't the only one on the ship who's worried by the lack of official information. Anyway, if you and Mary would each contact a few friends and tell them to pass the information on to others, then maybe people's nervousness might be alleviated, slightly."

"I'd love to pass on any information, but _you_ have to pass it on to _me_ first."

"Right, of course, some of the containment fields on CS12 have collapsed and the pathogens are loose. So far, nothing lethal has been released, but I haven't heard the update by Dr. Bashir, if he has even made it yet. The area is under quarantine and to the best of my knowledge the only one in danger is the Captain's husband."

Naomi was momentarily stunned and Mary let out a low whistle. Naomi responded, "No wonder she hasn't made another announcement, she must be worried sick."

"She is, and it's little likely she'll be up to making…"

He was interrupted by the ship wide communication channel opening, "All hands, this is Commander Icheb, we are standing down from red alert, but remain under yellow alert conditions. There has been an incident on CS12, but there is no danger to our crew. Icheb out."

Todd's voice once again issued from Naomi's commbadge, "Well, my brilliant plan has been foiled. I'm glad Icheb made an announcement, much better than leaving the crew completely in the dark. I'll talk to you later Ensign Wildman, Franklin out."

Mary was looking at her roommate but couldn't understand why she was smiling. "Why the big grin?"

"It's nothing really, just sometimes when people call me Ensign Wildman, I have to stop myself from looking around to find my Mom. Growing up on Voyager, that's who my Mom was to everyone, Ensign Wildman. I'm still not fully accustomed to being called Ensign Wildman."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount owns Star Trek and the characters established on the shows and movies. The original characters and story are mine.

* * *

A few moments after Naomi closed the connection with Dr. Franklin, she and her roommate, Mary Melody, decided to go to the Lindbergh's most popular meeting place, the Mess Hall. They really didn't need anything to eat, but thought they might meet some of their crewmates, and thanks to Todd's recent communication, they might be able to elucidate the current situation in more detail for them. Icheb's announcement only hinted at what was currently happening on Cold Station 12. Entering the Mess Hall, the two women saw what they had hoped for, a table surrounded with a large group of junior officers. There were crew members from Mary's department, Engineering, and Naomi's department, Stellar Cartography. They each ordered a synthoholic beverage and joined the others at the table.

As they suspected, the topic of conversation was the current crisis. Naomi's neighbor in Stellar Cartography, Maria, was speaking, "…announcement wasn't very informative. I wonder what is really going on."

Mary jumped in, "We just heard from Dr. Franklin, and he told us what's going on." Mary paused to take a sip of her beverage, also she wanted to build the suspense before continuing. "Actually, he called Naomi, he was hoping we could use the grapevine to get the word out on the situation on CS12."

A fellow engineer looked at Mary, "Well...what is it?"

Naomi spoke up, "There's been an accident on the station."

Maria, Naomi's coworker in Stellar Cartography, retorted, "We realize that, what kind of accident?"

Mary answered the question everyone at the table wanted answered, "There was a breach in one of the storage areas. Last we heard, only non lethal strains were loose. The only person who might be affected is Dr. Bashir, the Captain's husband." The silence which greeted this pronouncement was profound.

When someone finally spoke, it was Naomi, "Dr. Franklin told me they hadn't yet heard from Dr. Bashir to update the situation." When in the company of other junior officers, Naomi was very careful to refer to the senior officers by their title, rather than their first names. She felt it was only proper not to advertise the fact she was on a first name basis with several of the senior members of the crew.

A young male Andorian engineer named Shras asked Naomi, "Do you think you could use your influence with our First Officer and learn if there has been an update?"

Naomi blushed, she didn't know Shras well, and it was embarrassing for him to speak in such a casual manner about her relationship with Icheb. "Umm… well, I think Commander Icheb is probably rather busy right now. I don't think it would be appropriate to disturb him while he is on duty."

Mary had an evil glint in her eye when she said, "She only likes to disturb him when he is off duty." Much to Naomi's horror, most everyone at the table started laughing at her expense. She made a mental note to herself to yell at Mary when they were back in their quarters. The slight blush resulting from Shras' statement turned to a bright red blush. Mary seemed to realize she had embarrassed her roommate and she turned to Naomi, "Naomi, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You know me, I don't stop to think before I speak. I should really work on that."

Naomi tried to put a hint of humor in her response, "Yes, you should." She wasn't entirely successful.

* * *

On the bridge, Ezri was still speaking to her husband on the viewscreen, "What measures have you taken? Have you administered medications to ward off the pathogens?"

"Of course, I've administered broad based antibiotics and antiviral hyposprays. I've taken all the proper precautions, don't worry." Julian was doing his best to reassure his wife. He arranged his face to reflect his most charming smile. "I am a qualified doctor, you know."

Ezri smiled at her husband, "Really, I didn't know." Her lighthearted jab made Julian's smile broaden.

Suddenly the smile vanished from his face and his eyes rolled back. Without warning, Julian collapsed and was no longer visible on the viewscreen. Ezri leapt out of her chair and screamed, "Julian!" She was so focused on the viewscreen, she didn't hear what was going on behind her.

Icheb activated the console next to his chair. "Commander Icheb to Cold Station 12."

"This is CS12, what can we do for you Commander?"

"We were just in communication with Dr. Bashir and in the middle of the conversation, he collapsed, I believe he has lost consciousness."

"Thank you for alerting us, Commander, I am initializing the EMH now."

The Captain was still standing, staring transfixed at the viewscreen. In the far corner of the viewscreen, a bald man appeared, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency. Oh, I see, I assume the unconscious man is the emergency?"

Icheb addressed the EMH, "Yes Doctor, please tend to him."

The EMH began walking toward Julian's position. Icheb closed the channel and the viewscreen went back to displaying their immediate surroundings.

Ezri whipped around, "Why'd you do that?"

"I thought the EMH might like to treat his patient in privacy." He once again opened a channel to the station. The console next to his chair immediately showed a young Denobulan woman, "Commander, our computer indicates the EMH is treating Dr. Bashir."

"Yes, he is. I'm curious why one of the most advanced medical facilities in the Federation is equipped with a Mark I EMH?"

"Don't worry Commander, he has been upgraded, and is current with the EMH used elsewhere. One of our previous directors thought it was funny using the Mark 1's template as our EMH, and we just never changed it since it is rarely if ever activated. The program was only installed in the storage areas as a precaution."

"You say he's current with all the up to date medical information."

"That's right, the EMH may be merely a precaution, but that precaution would be useless if he didn't have the latest information."

"Then Dr. Bashir is in capable hands?"

The Denobulan woman smiled, "Most definitely."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own Star Trek and all the characters established thereon. I am making no money, but the original characters and story are mine.

Author's note: Sorry for the delayed chapter, real life is sometimes an annoyance!

* * *

After Icheb closed the connection with Cold Station 12, he tapped his commbadge. "Icheb to Dr. Franklin, please report to the bridge at once."

"Acknowledged, Franklin out."

Icheb looked at his Captain and realized she hadn't moved an inch since her husband had disappeared from the viewscreen. He kept his voice low enough to ensure they were the only two who could hear, "Captain, perhaps we should go to your ready room?"

Ezri turned and looked down at Icheb who was seated in the XO seat next to the Captain's chair, her face had an unfocused, dazed look, "What? We should what?"

Icheb stood up and gently took hold of Ezri's arm and guided her toward her Ready Room. "T'Phir, you have the bridge, when Dr. Franklin arrives, please send him to the Captain's Ready Room."

The Vulcan Science Officer nodded her acknowledgement.

Icheb guided Ezri to the seat behind her desk. She was still looking dazed, but once seated she looked up at her First Officer, "Commander, why are we in here?"

"I thought you might like some privacy, also, I have a report. I spoke to CS12 and they assured me that, although the EMH looks like a Mark 1, he has been updated and is current with the latest medical information. Dr. Bashir is being well taken care of but right now, I'm worried about you."

"Me? Why are you worried about me?"

"You seem a bit, distracted."

"Distracted? Of course I'm distracted. How would you feel if Ensign Wildman was in danger and there was nothing you could do about it?"

Icheb was surprised by the casual mention of his relationship with Naomi, a relationship of which the Captain did not approve. This, almost as much as her demeanor, convinced him the Captain was suffering from shock. As this thought crossed his mind, the door chime sounded. Wanting to speak to Todd out of the Captain's earshot, he went to the door and exited. As he expected, Dr. Franklin was standing immediately outside the Captain's Ready Room. He steered Todd over to the command chairs, signaling Todd he should have a seat.

Dr. Franklin asked his friend, "What's going on?"

Icheb described the situation as quickly as he could, about Dr. Bashir's update, his sudden collapse, Icheb's conversations with CS12, and that the station's EMH had been activated. He also told Todd of the Captain's response to seeing her husband collapse and his suspicion that she might be in shock. Once Todd was sufficiently up to date, the two men headed toward the Captain's Ready Room. Before leaving the Bridge, Todd grabbed a MedKit, he hadn't brought any medical equipment with him, since he didn't know there was a medical situation on the Bridge.

When they entered the Ready Room, Icheb told Dr. Franklin quietly, "Todd, I don't think she has moved at all." The only movement she was making was a repetitive nervous gesture; she was holding a data rod in her hand. She would tap the rod on her desk, flip the rod over and tap it again, then flip the rod over again and once more tap it onto her desk. She was doing this over and over. Icheb was worried, he'd never seen this type of behavior from his Captain.

Todd opened the MediKit, pulled out the medical tricorder, and scanned Ezri. "You'd make a pretty good medic, you correctly diagnosed shock, not a severe case, but still worrisome." Todd filled a hypospray and approached the Captain.

Almost immediately after a slight hissing sound issued from the hypospray, Captain Dax' eyes seemed to clear, and she appeared to be able to focus on the two men. "Todd, Icheb…" then her eyes widened, "Julian! What's happening with Julian?"

Icheb turned to Todd, "If you'll stay here with the Captain, I'll go see if I can find out."

Todd replied, "Certainly."

Before Icheb could reach the door, T'Phir was hailing the Captain, "T'Phir to Captain Dax."

"Go ahead T'Phir."

"Captain, we are being hailed by the EMH on CS12."

"Relay it here, please."

"Certainly, T'Phir out."

The computer console on Ezri's desk came to life with the image of the EMH, "Captain Dax?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"I understand you are Dr. Bashir's wife? Is this correct?"

"Yes I am. How is Julian?"

"He is still unconscious."

Todd spoke before the EMH could continue, "Doctor Franklin here, what are Dr. Bashir's vitals like?"

"They are weak but steady, he doesn't appear to be in any immediate danger."

Todd asked, "Was his collapse brought on by any of the medications administered?"

"I don't believe so. It appears to me his immune system was overwhelmed. I don't think anyone has ever been exposed to this many pathogens at one time. Even though they are all non-lethal, it is impossible to predict how they'll interact."

Ezri smiled, "That's what Julian said when I asked him if he was going to lift the quarantine."

The EMH returned the Captain's smile, "As you can see, he was right. I've moved him to the temporary sickbay over here, which also serves as temporary quarters. He is resting comfortably, and I am awaiting results of some tests. He should be out for the next few hours at least."

Todd asked, "When you get the results to the tests, would you forward them to me?"

"Naturally, I will also send them to the CS12 staff. In this situation I believe the more doctors working on it, the better off he'll be."

"Excellent, is there anything we can do in the meantime?"

"I believe I have Dr. Bashir's complete medical file here, if I forward what I have to you, could you verify it's completeness for me?"

Todd seemed relieved to have a task, "I'd be happy to."

The EMH once again directed his attention to Captain Dax, "Captain, your husband is being cared for quite competently, if I do say so myself."

Icheb turned his laugh into a very unconvincing bout of coughing. His attempt didn't escape the notice of the EMH, who asked, "May I ask what is so funny Commander?"

"I'm sorry Doc…tor, you just reminded me of our EMH."

"What does that mean, 'your EMH'?"

"Sorry, I meant Voyager's EMH."

"Oh, I see. It's not surprising I remind you of Voyager's EMH, we have the same basic matrix. As I was saying, things are under control and there really isn't much to be done until the test results come in."

Ezri asked, "How long will that take?" She had finally put the data rod down and was no longer fiddling with it.

The EMH appeared to be scrutinizing Ezri's face. "It will be several hours Captain, may I suggest you try and get some rest in the meantime?"

Todd spoke up, "I agree. Captain, I can give you a mild sedative if you think that would help."

Ezri looked from the EMH, to Todd and then to Icheb, it was obvious from their expressions they were all worried about her. "Yes Todd, I think I would like to get some rest."

Todd stood up, "I think that's wise, I'll meet you in your quarters shortly, I just have to go get the hypospray from Sickbay."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Star Trek, and everything related to it, is the property of CBS/Paramount. The original characters and story are mine.

* * *

Naomi was in bed unsuccessfully trying to get back to sleep, she had been tossing and turning for hours. When she first went to bed, she fell asleep easily, but, moments later, was once again wide awake. She was jolted awake from a very disturbing dream. After checking her bedside chronometer she realized she had only been asleep for 20 minutes, probably less. She could tell by the steady rhythm of Mary's breathing, her roommate was fast asleep. The dream which woke her was still rolling around her mind. It had obviously been generated by her subconscious mind from the current situation on Cold Station 12. In the dream, she had been on the ship orbiting CS12, but it wasn't Captain Dax' husband, Dr. Bashir, who was in jeopardy, it was Icheb. Her mind, being unfamiliar with the station and its appearance had filled in the details, the result being her dream version of CS12 resembled areas of Deep Space Nine, which they had recently visited. Icheb was quarantined in an area resembling the sickbay of DS9. The dream Icheb had succumbed to the onslaught of viral pathogens, and as Naomi watched on a viewscreen, he lost consciousness and died within minutes.

Naomi finally gave up the attempt to get back to sleep. Getting up as quietly as possible, she put on her pink dressing gown, affixed her commbadge to it, and left the sleeping area for the living area. Making sure the door was closed, she tapped her commbadge and whispered, "Computer, locate Commander Icheb."

"Commander Icheb is on the Bridge."

"Thank you." Naomi thought for a minute, she didn't want to call Icheb over an open communication channel and draw attention to the fact she wanted to talk to him in the middle of the ship's night. After commanding the computer to bring up the lights to a very dim setting, she crossed to the computer console and sat down. After activating it, she sat staring at it for a moment, trying to decide what she wanted to do.

Finally she decided to send Icheb a short and simple text message, giving him the opportunity to respond only if he was free to do so, it read, "Icheb, I know you're on the bridge and are very likely busy. If at all possible, would you please respond?" She sat waiting for his response for only a few short moments.

His face appeared on her computer console, "Hi, are you okay?" He was obviously in the Captain's Ready Room.

"Hi, I'm not sure. I am having trouble getting back to sleep. You see, I had a nightmare about you, and it's upset me. I know I'm being silly, it was only a nightmare."

"Okay, I was about to leave the bridge anyway, would you like me to come to your quarters?"

Naomi beamed, "Could you? I'd really appreciate it."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Icheb, out."

When his image flickered off the screen, she sat back in her chair feeling both relieved and a bit embarrassed. She was sure he'd laugh at her, both because a dream was upsetting her this much, and the dream itself. While waiting for his arrival, she stood up and paced back and forth across the living area of the quarters she shared with Mary. It seemed to take forever for the door chime to sound, but it finally did.

As soon as Icheb crossed the threshold, he could tell Naomi was truly agitated. He took her by the hand, and gently pulled her over to the couch. Making sure he was looking directly into her eyes, he asked, "Now, what's going on? What has you so upset?"

The tension she had felt since waking up with the nightmare came out in a gush of words, "I dreamt you were the one over on Cold Station 12, and it was you who had been exposed to all the pathogens. You collapsed, just like Dr. Bashir, then you…" her voice was barely a whisper at this point, "died."

Icheb reached over and gathered Naomi into his arms. He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her as tightly as he could. "Naomi, I'm so sorry. No wonder you're scared, but I'm fine, I'm right here." He realized she was crying, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm not going to insult you by saying nothing will ever happen to me. I can't promise anything like that, just like you couldn't. We are in a dangerous profession, where things can happen in the blink of an eye, but right here and right now, I'm fine. We're together."

Naomi wiped the tears from her cheek and looked into Icheb's reassuring eyes, "The Captain must be terrified."

"She is, the EMH on CS12 recommended Todd give her a mile sedative, and she agreed, which is an indication of how worried and scared she is. After Dr. Bashir collapsed, I took her into her Ready Room to try and calm her down, and she was so frantic, she asked how I'd feel if it was you in Dr. Bashir's place. This situation has everyone on edge."

Naomi tried to smile, "Thank you."

Icheb was puzzled, "For what?"

"Coming here, reassuring me, taking care of me, just…everything."

He pulled her head onto his shoulders and whispered in her ear, "I love you." They sat in silence for some time, Icheb was rubbing Naomi's back in an effort to help her relax. Icheb wasn't sure how long he'd been holding her before he realized her breathing had slowed and her muscles were relaxed. She had fallen asleep, he had no intention of waking her, and he soon fell asleep as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek Voyager or any of the characters established on the show. Only the story and original characters are mine.

Author's Note: Apologies for the long wait and also for the shortness of the chapter. We lost our Newfoundland dog suddenly and unexpectedly, it made me rather disinclined to do any writing. This chapter is my way of getting back into the swing of things.

* * *

Mary Melody stumbled into the living area of the quarters she shared with Naomi Wildman, not yet awake. The sight with which she was greeted helped to shake loose some of the typical morning grogginess. On the couch, fast asleep were her roommate and Lindbergh's XO, Icheb. The couple looked as if they had fallen asleep with Naomi sitting on Icheb's lap. As she stood staring at them, she was trying to decide if she should wake them or not. After a few seconds, she decided she should, "Hey, wake up you two! I mean really, what is going on here?"

As the couple stirred, Mary walked over to the replicator and ordered a raktajino, extra sweet. She took the beverage out of the machine, pulled it to her mouth, and began blowing on it, to cool it. While doing this, she turned back toward the couple and stood watching while they slowly roused from their sleep. Naomi and Icheb were both bleary eyed, it took them several moments before they realized they had an audience. Naomi was standing up, and as she did so, she was stretching her back. "Sorry Mary, we sort of fell asleep."

Mary took a sip of her raktajino, "Obviously, but, umm, when I fell asleep last night, you were already asleep, in bed. How did you get out here, and when did he get here?" Mary knew she shouldn't really be questioning the movements of the ship's second in command, but felt she could get away with it, since he _was_ in her quarters. Mary was surprised to see the first officer blush.

Naomi came to his rescue, "I had a nightmare, and couldn't get back to sleep. I called Icheb and he came over to console me. Isn't that sweet?" As she said this she smiled at Icheb who was now standing and stretching his back. He was also shaking his right arm, trying to get the blood circulating again. Since they were otherwise occupied, they didn't see Mary roll her eyes.

"Very sweet, Icheb…I mean, Commander…sir."

Icheb gave Mary a little smile, "Mary, you don't have to stand on formality since I am in your quarters. I apologize for disturbing your regular morning routine. I was more tired than I realized last night. All the commotion on CS12, and basically being in command, since the Captain isn't, well, focused these days, left me a bit exhausted. Also, I'd been on duty for 18 hours straight before I came over."

Mary had finished sipping her raktajino, and told Icheb, "That's alright Com…Icheb, it's just that seeing the two of you on the couch was a bit of a surprise. If you'll both excuse me, I need to go get dressed for my duty shift." She left the living area without looking back, she didn't think she could stomach any more cuteness from the couple this early in the day.

Naomi watched Mary disappear into the sleeping area of their quarters. When the door closed and they were alone again, Naomi took Icheb's hand, "Thanks again, for coming and taking care of me last night."

Icheb leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "My pleasure. I really should go to my quarters, take a quick sonic shower and put on a fresh uniform before my duty shift." After kissing her again, Icheb left.

Naomi yelled in the direction of the bedroom, "He's gone, it's safe to come out."

Mary emerged fully dressed a moment later. "Well, that was certainly embarrassing."

"It certainly was, Icheb was very embarrassed, did you see how much he was blushing?"

"Not for you and Commander Kissyface, for me! In case you didn't notice, I was in my pajamas!"

Naomi smiled, "Commander Kissyface? That's a good one." Naomi was always amused by Mary's seemingly inexhaustible supply of nicknames for Icheb. "I'm sorry you felt embarrassed, but really, your pajamas are fine, it's not as if you flounced out here in a revealing negligee."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Naomi moved toward the replicator, "It means I'm still asleep and therefore, making no sense whatsoever." Facing the replicator she said, "French roast coffee, double cream, no sugar." She once again faced her roommate, "Mary, I apologize, it was an inconsiderate thing to say, and even more important, I should _not_ have allowed the situation to develop in the first place. From now on, if I have a bad dream or something, I'll get dressed and go to Icheb's quarters."

Mary smiled, "That would certainly make more sense, seeing as _he_ doesn't have a roommate."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount still owns all rights to Star Trek and the characters established on the shows. Only the story and original characters are mine.

Author's Note: Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in updating, we have a new puppy in the house and he requires A LOT of attention.

* * *

After showering and donning a fresh uniform, Icheb went directly to Sickbay because his right arm and shoulder were still painful. Upon entering Sickbay, Icheb went straight to Todd's office to find Lindbergh's CMO sitting at his desk. Icheb's first impression was, his friend seemed to be rather tired. "Todd, are you okay?"

Todd looked up, "Good morning Icheb, actually I had a rather bad night. Threm and I were both unable to get to sleep until early this morning. Can I do something for you?"

"Yes, I, um, well, I slept on Naomi Wildman's couch, and she was sitting on my lap at the time. My right shoulder and arm are still painful. I thought once I got moving, my arm would loosen up, but it hasn't."

The doctor grabbed a tricorder and scanned Icheb's shoulder. "You have a moderate muscle strain. Follow me." Todd led the way into the main Sickbay, "I'll give you a hypospray for it, but you should really do some serious upper body stretching for better results." Todd put his hand up, anticipating Icheb's response, "I realize it isn't practical for you to get away for a good workout right now, since you're basically in command."

"How is the Captain? I assume you've checked on her recently."

"Yes Commander, I am a competent physician, I don't just medicate my patients and then let them fend for themselves." Todd let out a sigh, "Sorry, Icheb, I'm a bit punchy this morning. I checked on her early this morning, and she seemed to get more beneficial sleep than either of us last night."

Icheb was rotating his right shoulder, testing the effectiveness of the hypospray. "From all appearances, that wouldn't be hard. Were you and Threm arguing last night? Why were you up so late…wait, maybe I don't want the answer to that question."

"No, it's fine, we were just both feeling the effects of the current situation with the Captain and Dr. Bashir. Every now and then the cosmos has a way of slapping one in the face with painful realities. Threm and I are both in a dangerous profession, and could lose the other at any time and without warning. Why were you holding Ensign Wildman all night, if I may ask?"

"Basically for the same reason, she had a nightmare about me being in the same situation as Dr. Bashir and couldn't get back to sleep. She actually dreamt that I had died."

Todd put his hand on Icheb's left shoulder to offer his support, "Poor Naomi, no wonder she couldn't get back to sleep."

Once Todd was satisfied with Icheb's reaction to the injection, he told Icheb he was fit for duty, but that he really should try and make the time to loosen the muscles in his upper extremities.

* * *

When Icheb arrived on the bridge he was pleased to see the Captain wasn't there yet. He hoped she was resting in her cabin. T'Phir, Lindbergh's Science Officer addressed him before he could sit in the XO's chair, "Commander, Captain Dax wants to see you in her ready room as soon as you arrive on the Bridge."

Icheb walked to the door and waited for the Captain to admit him to her ready room, which was done almost instantaneously. She was working on the console on her desk, she glanced up at him, "Have a seat Commander, I'll be finished here in just a moment."

He sat silently waiting for his Captain to finish whatever it was she was doing. After a few moments, she deactivated her console and focused her attention on her First Officer. "Icheb, I want to thank you for taking over for me when I was…well, in shock. I know it's your job, but I wanted you to know I appreciated the effort both you and Todd put forth."

Icheb was surprised by the Captain's overt appreciation. Ezri wasn't usually so effusive in her praise. "You're most welcome Captain, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, thanks to Todd's magic hypospray. I slept straight through to this morning. I've already talked to Julian this morning, he and the EMH are trying to determine which pathogens are the most to blame for his extreme reaction. He's still feeling pretty lousy, but at least he isn't unconscious anymore."

"That's good to hear. What's on the schedule for today?"

Ezri looked at her First Officer, "Not much really, since we are rather idle right now, I wanted to ask you to take over for me again today. I think I could use some time to further adjust to Julian's situation."

Icheb smiled, "Of course Captain, besides, if you aren't on the bridge, you and your husband can have a bit more privacy during your discussions."

Ezri returned Icheb's smile, "You're very astute, that's one of the benefits I considered before deciding to take the day off."

"Rest assured Captain, I'll take good care of your ship."

Dax stood up, and said in a mock formal tone, "I stand relieved."

Icheb stood up and follower her out onto the bridge. She announced to the bridge crew at large, "Commander Icheb has the bridge." Without any further ado, she entered the turbolift on her way to a relaxing day in her quarters.

* * *

Several hours later, Icheb was wishing he could have taken the day off as well. Orbiting Cold Station 12 with nothing to do was extremely boring. T'Phir broke the boredom, "Commander, we are being hailed by CS12's EMH."

"By all means, put him on the viewscreen."

The familiar bald pate and cleft chin of the EMH appeared on the viewscreen. "Commander, I wanted to update you on our progress so far."

"Please, go ahead."

"We've just received the results of my tests, and it will take several hours to sift through all the data, but at least we now have a starting point."

Icheb was nodding at the screen, "It's always good to have some place to begin. How is Dr. Bashir doing?"

He was answered not by the EMH, but Dr. Bashir himself. Julian had been visible in the background, but now stepped into the foreground, "I'm doing as well as can be expected. I'm experiencing a wide variety of symptoms, some of which are rather unpleasant. Commander, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Doctor."

"How's my wife holding up? I've talked to her a few times today and she seemed better, but I wanted to get your opinion."

Icheb heard the turbolift doors open, but didn't give it a second thought. "She seemed to be doing rather well when I saw her this morning."

Out of his peripheral vision, Icheb saw Naomi making her way to one of the science stations on the bridge. He wasn't surprised to see her on the bridge, he knew that the Astrometric department was busy doing some much needed updating of their system and charts. He was however surprised when he heard her say in a rather loud voice, as if asking the entire bridge crew, "Who's the lady scanning Dr. Bashir?"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own Star Trek and all the characters from all the series. Only the original characters and story are mine.

* * *

Icheb shot out of his chair and turned giving T'Phir the signal to mute audio. After she nodded compliance, he tapped his commbadge, "Dr. Franklin to the bridge immediately."

All this was completed in a matter of seconds, he then turned to Naomi trying to not sound alarmed, "What do you mean, what lady are you talking about?"

Naomi took this in her stride, "Are you telling me you can't see the lady standing next to Dr. Bashir?"

"No, I can't, and I'm pretty sure nobody else can either." Icheb looked around, everyone in the vicinity was nodding agreement with his statement.

The turbolift doors opened and Todd stepped onto the bridge, "What's up, Icheb?"

"I'm not sure. Naomi just asked who the lady scanning Dr. Bashir is. I can't see her, nor can anyone else."

After a quick glance at the viewscreen, on which he saw only the EMH and Dr. Bashir, Todd took his tricorder and quickly scanned Naomi. He asked her, "Can you still see the woman on the viewscreen." Naomi nodded her head, indicating she could still see the mystery woman on the viewscreen, he addressed Icheb, "Everything seems fine, no abnormalities or hallucinogenic compounds in her system." He turned to Naomi, "Are you sure there is someone on the screen nobody else can see?"

Naomi was finally getting annoyed, "Of course I'm sure. I am _not_ delusional or hallucinating or whatever else you two think is wrong with me. There is a woman standing next to Dr. Bashir, passing a device over him, I've never seen anything like it, but it definitely seems to be a scanner of some sort."

Todd continued to question Naomi, he thought it was best she didn't think Icheb was doubting her sanity. "Is she human?"

"No, I've never seen her species before. She's rather tall, a bit over two meters tall and very stout. Her skin is a very light purple, almost lilac in color. She also seems unconcerned that she may have been detected. Rather than scurrying away or trying to hide, she is carrying on with her scanning."

It was clear their conversation was being followed by the bridge crew when Hugh Irving, the Tactical Officer spoke up, "Maybe she doesn't understand us and doesn't know she has been detected." Naomi turned to Hugh and smiled, she was encouraged that at least someone on the bridge believed her, even if it wasn't Icheb.

Todd gasped suddenly, "I can't believe I didn't think of this!" Without explaining himself he once again scanned Naomi. He then went over to T'Phir at the science station. He spoke to her in a whisper, preventing any possibility of being overheard. When he stood back straight again, he spoke to everyone on the bridge, "Everyone please direct your attention to the viewscreen."

While he was speaking, T'Phir had been tapping a few commands into her console. After she finished, she looked up, joining everyone on the bridge focusing their attention to the viewscreen. Suddenly, the viewscreen showed three people in the room on Cold Station 12. Dr. Bashir, the EMH, and a woman who fit Naomi's description exactly. Naomi looked at Icheb with a smile of satisfaction on her face, "See, I told you there was a lady scanning Dr. Bashir."

Out of relief that Naomi wasn't hallucinating, Icheb unconsciously drew her into a hug, which he broke immediately upon seeing the surprised looks on the faces of the crew. After clearing his throat and taking two paces away from Naomi, he asked Todd, "Okay Todd, I'm impressed, what just happened?"

Todd's smile lit up his face, "Once again, my knowledge of Voyager has paid off. I doubt many other doctors in the fleet are aware that Ensign Wildman has a slight phase differential in her DNA."

Icheb actually slapped himself on the forehead, "Of course!"

Hugh Irving asked the question everyone on the bridge wanted to ask, "What are you talking about?"

Todd answered, "Long story, which can wait, right now our priority should be dealing with the situation on CS12, don't you think Icheb?"

Icheb's commbadge beeped, "Captain Dax to Icheb."

Icheb answered after a slight pause, "Go ahead, Captain."

"Icheb, what is going on up there? I just spoke to Julian, he informed me that Ensign Wildman is seeing people who aren't there, that you muted audio, and for the last several minutes he has observed a flurry of activity on the bridge. He also says you haven't explained to either the EMH or Julian what is happening."

"Captain, we just this moment confirmed there is another being in the room with the EMH and Dr. Bashir. She appears to be scanning the Doctor with a device, and she either doesn't understand she's been detected, or is unconcerned. We haven't decided how to handle the situation."

Dax replied, "Restore audio to CS12, and make no further mention of the extra person on the open channel. I'm on my way to the bridge." The communication channel closed before Icheb could respond.

"Todd, once we have the audio back up, you should begin to question Dr. Bashir as to his medical condition. We should all act as if we are unaware of the presence of the alien." He caught T'Phir's attention and nodded to her, indicating the audio should be reestablished.

Todd addressed the viewscreen, "Dr. Bashir, how are you feeling today, has there been any significant change in your condition?"

Everyone on the bridge could tell the EMH and Dr. Bashir understood the subject of the alien was not to be addressed just yet, simply by their facial expressions. "There hasn't been any significant change in my symptoms either way, Dr. Franklin. They are no worse, nor are they any better."

The EMH spoke up at this point, "However, I feel this is encouraging, that no new symptoms are developing, but I am puzzled why all the medications I have administered have done nothing to clear the symptoms as I had expected. It is almost as if some external force is preventing the medications from taking effect."

At this statement, everyone on the bridge of the Lindbergh noticed the alien on the screen suddenly turn to pay attention to the EMH. It was the first indication since Naomi mentioned her presence that she was paying any attention to the discussions going on around her.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own Star Trek and all the characters established on the show. Only the original characters and story are mine, from which I make no money.

Author's Note: Terribly sorry for the delay. Real life combined with writer's block were the culprits. This is just a brief interlude, to get me back in the flow. The next chapter will be posted in a much more timely fashion.

* * *

The tall alien woman was clearly alarmed by the EMH's pronouncement. It was the first time she looked at all discomposed since Naomi had announced her presence in the room with Dr. Bashir and the EMH. Immediately after she glanced at the EMH, the alien turned her attention to her handheld device and obviously pushed a control. Mere moments after so doing, Dr. Bashir's eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness so suddenly the EMH was caught off guard and was unable to catch Julian. He hit the floor with an audible thud.

Icheb whirled in place facing T'Phir, "Cut transmission." The Vulcan science officer did so without delay. He turned to Todd, "What just happened?"

Todd answered after only the slightest delay, "I think the alien took offense to the EMH's statement that there was some outside influence preventing his medications from taking effect."

"So, you definitely think the alien caused Dr. Bashir to loose consciousness?"

"I think so, it seems the most logical conclusion to me."

At this point Captain Ezri Dax exited the turbolift. She immediately looked to the viewscreen, obviously expecting to see her husband on CS12 up there. "Report."

Rather than explaining to her, he turned to T'Phir and had her replay the last moments of their communication with CS12. When the playback ended, she turned to her First Officer, "I assume that is when you ended the transmission?"

"Yes sir, Todd believes Dr. Bashir passed out as a direct result of the alien's actions."

"I concur. Have we modified the external sensors to scan the area for alien vessels?"

Icheb was stunned. This obvious action had not been done, he was so caught up in the drama unfolding on the station, he hadn't given a thought to how the alien got there, much less if there was a ship in the area.

Dax turned to the science officer, "T'Phir, would you please…"

Before the Captain could finish her sentence, the Vulcan responded, "Modifications under way, we should be able to scan the area…now." As she finished the command sequence, the attention of those on the bridge once again focused on the viewscreen. Before their eyes a ship appeared on the viewscreen. Dax asked the bridge at large, "Has anyone ever seen a ship like this before?"

Nobody answered her, a moment later T'Phir spoke, "I've checked the database, there is no match for the alien ship's configuration."

Dax replied, "Are you sure…of course you're sure, sorry." As she was speaking she was waving both of her hands in a conciliatory gesture, knowing it was unnecessary to question T'Phir's work. After quickly clearing her throat and regaining her composure she ordered, "Hail the EMH, please."

The viewscreen immediately switched to the quarantine room on Cold Station 12. The EMH was attending to Julian, who was once again stretched out on the bed. "Doctor, how is Julian?" Ezri tried not to let her concern seep into her voice.

The EMH looked up and turned so he was facing the video pickup. "Well, I'm not really sure what happened. He just collapsed." He seemed reluctant to elaborate. He seemed to have come to the conclusion his statement may have precipitated Dr. Bashir's collapse.

While the Captain was speaking to the CS12 EMH, Icheb had circled around to join T'Phir at her console. Naomi and Dr. Franklin joined him there. He spoke in a whisper in order to not interrupt the Captain's discussion, "What are the ship's capabilities?"

T'Phir responded in the same low voice, "It's fairly small; I doubt it could hold more than 50 beings the size of the alien woman." Here the science officer pointed to a schematic showing the outline of the alien ship displayed on her console, "I think these are weapon's ports, but I can't be sure. If so, they are of a type and origin with which I am unfamiliar. I can't determine anything about the ship's interior configuration, so it is almost impossible to determine the ship's main function."

Naomi spoke up at this point, "Well, that makes sense. It's obvious these aliens are accustomed to operating in secrecy. It would stand to reason that keeping themselves and their technology undetectable would be a high priority."

Dr. Franklin joined the discussion, "I don't know about the ship, but it seems clear to me the alien's main objective is scientific or medical research, using Dr. Bashir as a guinea pig, of sorts. It isn't the first time Starfleet ships and crews have been used as lab rats."

Naomi nodded her head in agreement, "Don't I know it."

This statement confused the science officer, "What do you mean Ensign Wildman?"

Before Naomi could answer, Todd spoke up, "Voyager was involved in one of the documented cases of a Starfleet crew being used as experiment subjects. However, weren't you very young at the time?"

Naomi's eyes flashed, "Trust me Doctor, no matter how young you are, if every inch of your skin itches that severely, you _will_ remember."

Todd's face was full of curiosity, as always when the subject of Voyager came up. "Really, you remember it? What were the symptoms, was it just itching or was there…"

Icheb had to put a stop to this, "Todd…"

"What?"

"Not now."

The doctor's face showed embarrassment, "Right, sorry, I just can't help myself."

Naomi smiled her kindest smile at him, "Doctor, you can interrogate me later, I promise."

He returned her smile, "Thanks, you know I will."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own Star Trek and all characters from all the series. Only the story and original characters are mine.

* * *

Captain Ezri Dax was questioning the EMH on Cold Station 12, "Have you tried to revive Dr. Bashir?" Dax didn't normally refer to her husband so formally, but since she wasn't sure how many of the aliens were listening in on their conversation, she felt it was best to keep things impersonal.

The EMH was obviously trying to determine how much he could reveal safely. "I have, it was ineffective."

Ezri decided it would be better to cut communications rather than continue this unproductive conversation. "Please let me know if his condition changes."

"I certainly will Captain."

"Lindbergh out." When the transmission didn't end immediately, she turned to T'Phir and saw that she and several others were involved in a quiet and rather intense discussion. Ezri closed the channel herself, then headed toward the science station to find out what was being discussed.

As she approached she heard Ensign Wildman say, "…interrogate me later, I promise."

To which Todd replied, "Thanks, you know I will."

"Todd, why are you going to interrogate Ensign Wildman, does this have anything to do with the current situation?"

The small group assembled around T'Phir's station didn't look at all as if they had been discovered discussing irrelevancies during a serious situation.

Todd answered, "In fact, it does, well…sort of. I think it's obvious the alien on CS12 is conducting medical or scientific experiments on Dr. Bashir." Here Ezri was nodding her head, letting Todd know she agreed with his assessment. "I was mentioning that this is not the first time a Starfleet crew was used as laboratory subjects. Voyager was involved…"

Before he could finish the sentence, Ezri interrupted, "Of course, your Voyager obsession intervened, didn't it?"

Todd still didn't look at all embarrassed, "Naturally."

The Captain thought it was best to get the crew back to the matter at hand, "The EMH has tried to revive Julian, but was unsuccessful. Our conversation was rather uninformative, since we were reluctant to discuss the situation in depth. If Julian's condition changes, he'll let us know.

"T'Phir, what information do you have about the alien ship?"

"Not much, we can't penetrate their hull with our sensors. Ensign Wildman suggested this was most likely due to their desire to operate in secrecy."

Ezri smiled encouragingly at Naomi before speaking, "Well reasoned, Ensign Wildman." At this compliment, Naomi's face lit up. Dax continued, "What we really need is to talk to the EMH in a secure manner. Any ideas on how we can accomplish this?"

The group of officers was silent for a few moments as everyone pondered the question. Icheb was the first to speak, "Could we possibly transfer his program to our holodeck into a secure force field, of course?"

T'Phir answered him, "It is worth a try. I could have the containment field ready in about 10 minutes."

Ezri asked, "Why so long?"

"To ensure that there is no leakage of the pathogens present on CS12, it will involve very precise and exacting calculations."

Ezri would normally have known this without having to ask, but her mind was preoccupied with her husband's situation at the moment. "Get started, let me know when you're ready for the EMH to be transferred. Todd, Icheb, my ready room."

Ezri led her First Officer and Chief Medical Office to her ready room. When the door closed behind them and before they could sit down, Todd asked her, "How are you Captain? Are you feeling alright?"

"No I'm not feeling alright! Some strange alien is experimenting on my husband and I can't get a straight answer about his condition because they're listening in. We can't determine if the ship out there is armed to the hilt or if it's mostly a research vessel! My head is pounding and my stomach is in knots!!" As she was speaking her voice was getting louder and louder, the last sentence was yelled at top volume.

Todd went to the Captain and put his arm around her shoulder, "Did that help?"

She scoffed, "No it did_ not_ help." Todd escorted her to the chair behind her desk and eased her into it. She looked slightly abashed, "Sorry Todd."

"No apology necessary, you have every reason to be worried." She gave him a scathing look. He hastened to mollify her, "Not that I'm giving you permission to be worried, obviously."

She blew air from her mouth in an attempt to relieve her emotion. As the air left her, she seemed to deflate before their very eyes. "I'm sorry Todd, Icheb. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I've been an ambassador, a diplomat, and a Starfleet officer. I've been in battle, lived through wars and away missions which have gone from bad to worse in the blink of an eye, but I have never been as scared nor felt as helpless as I do right now."

Before either man could answer or respond in any way to their captain's uncharacteristic show of vulnerability, they were interrupted by T'Phir's signal, "Captain, we're ready to try transferring the EMH to the holodeck."

The Captain regained her composure remarkably quickly, "We're on our way." She closed the communication channel. "Gentlemen, you're with me."

It took a few minutes for them to reach the holodeck. Icheb wondered briefly whose holodeck time they were interrupting, but the thought left his head as quickly as it had arrived. Once they were in the holodeck, he tapped his commbadge, "T'Phir, we're ready here."

Her brisk Vulcan voice emitted from the communication channel, "Initiating transfer."

The three officers in the holodeck saw the shimmer associated with a transport in progress, but the shimmer completely stopped after a few seconds. "T'Phir to Captain Dax, we are receiving an emergency hail from CS12."

"Patch them through here."

"Acknowledged."

"Captain Dax, this is Ops on CS12, why are you attempting to break quarantine?"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own Star Trek and all the characters ever established on any of the shows or movies. Only the story and original characters are mine.

* * *

As soon as the Captain, Icheb, and Todd left the bridge, Naomi no longer had a legitimate excuse to be on the bridge. While she was walking toward the turbolift, the officer at conn spoke, "Ensign Wildman, make sure you let us know if any other invisible aliens are in the area."

She smiled, "Of course I will." When the turbolift doors closed in front of her, she giggled. The Lindbergh crew had accepted her among their ranks, the conn officer's teasing was proof. She knew enough about Starfleet and starships to know members of the crew only teased each other when they felt a sense of camaraderie. The most satisfying part was that the gentle jibe was completely unrelated to her relationship with Icheb.

Most of the teasing she had endured had been about her love life, it was a wonderful feeling to know her fellow officers were seeing past that, seeing her as an officer in her own right.

She returned to Stellar Cartography and after reporting on the adjustments she carried out on the bridge, went back to her usual workstation. Her neighbor Maria smiled, "So, how's your boyfriend? Is he pulling his hair out with the boredom of being idle in space?"

This question reacted on Naomi almost as severely as if she had been slapped. Nobody but those who were on the bridge knew about the aliens. The rest of the crew was under the false assumption that things were still fairly straightforward.

Naomi wasn't sure whether or not she was under orders to keep the alien presence under wraps, so she answered somewhat noncommittally, "Well, he's rather busy at the moment." She then turned to her console and started work.

Maria, on the other hand, stopped working, "Why is he busy?"

Naomi looked around to determine if their coworkers were occupied and whispered, "Well, you see, there's a situation."

"Why do I get the impression that is an understatement?"

"Perhaps, it seems unknown, and phase shifted aliens are doing scientific experiments on the captain's husband."

Maria shouted, "What?!" Everyone in Stellar Cartography stopped what they were doing and stared at Maria. She blushed, "Sorry everyone, don't mind me. We're just gossiping over here. There's nothing to worry about." She was so unconvincing that several people came over to her, asking what was wrong.

Naomi sighed, she was sure the easiest way to appease her coworkers was to tell them the truth. "Well, when I was up on the bridge just now, it was discovered aliens are using Dr. Bashir as a subject of medical experiments." The group around her grew as everyone in the department came over to hear the details.

Before she could elaborate, Slor, the head of her department, came over to the group. "May I ask what is transpiring here? Why aren't you working?"

Naomi's face became flushed, "Sorry sir, I've just been relating the events taking place on the bridge."

Slor's eyes narrowed, "What events?"

Naomi took a deep breath then began describing the entire sequence of events for her fellow stellar cartographers.

* * *

Dax spoke, "CS12, this is Captain Dax, are you transmitting on a secure channel?"

The confusion came through clear in the voice from Cold Station 12, "A secure channel? No Captain, I'm not, why?"

"Dax out." She abruptly closed the communication channel, and almost immediately tapped her commbadge. "Dax to T'Phir."

"Go ahead, Captain."

"Abort transfer of the EMH."

"I've already done so."

"Excellent, send an encrypted transmission on a secure channel to CS12 informing them of the situation. I'm on my way back to the bridge, when I arrive, I'll want to establish visual communications with the station. Make sure the sensors are adjusted to detect the presence of any of the aliens."

"Aye, Captain."

"Dax out." She faced Todd and Icheb, "It seems our conversation with the EMH will have to wait."

The two men followed their captain in silence. As they were walking down the corridor heading for a turbolift, Icheb was disturbed. Not only had he failed to scan for alien vessels in the area, he committed the fairly large mistake of not informing the station of the current crisis, not to mention that they would soon break quarantine by transferring the EMH to the Lindbergh. Icheb was so lost in his own thoughts, he barely registered they had entered the turbolift and were on their way to the bridge. The tasks he had neglected to perform were part of his job as First Officer, even more so since the captain's time and attention were centered on her husband and to a lesser degree her job.

Dax knew that as soon as the turbolift doors opened, T'Phir would have Cold Station 12 on the viewscreen, just as she ordered. One glance at the viewscreen confirmed her fears, there were two of the aliens in the operations center of the station. This would make her conversation with the station much more difficult. Without preamble she asked the Denobulan man on the 'screen, "Have you had time to read our transmission?"

"I have Captain."

"Doctor…?"

"Mettux."

"Doctor Mettux, I would like to apologize for not apprising you of the situation earlier. As you can imagine, things have been rather hectic over here."

Icheb felt another pang of guilt over his dereliction of duty.

Mettux gave Dax an exaggerated smile, "Quite understandable, I assure you. In looking over the medical report on Dr. Bashir, he is suffering the effects of the toxins to which he was exposed, is that correct?"

Dax looked over her shoulder to Todd, he answered Mettux' question, "That's correct."

Mettux looked slightly perplexed, "Interesting. In the last two hours, several of my coworkers have exhibited signs of artificial genetic stimulation. Until now, we were at a loss for an explanation as to the cause."

For the second time that day, everyone on the Lindbergh's bridge witnessed one of the tall purple aliens react to something said in a conversation between the ship and the station. The alien closest to Mettux had been studying his PADD, but when Mettux mentioned the afflictions of the members of CS12, the alien looked absolutely surprised. After which he and his companion disappeared in a transporter beam.

Dax spoke to the Denobulan doctor on the viewscreen, "Doctor Mettux, the two aliens who had been there with you, just transported out of your location."

"Why?"

"I can't be sure, but it seemed to me they were surprised to hear about the genetic anomalies your crew is experiencing." She looked around the bridge, "Did anyone else get that impression?" The response was instantaneous, everyone on the bridge nodded their heads in the affirmative.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount owns Star Trek and all the characters established on the shows. Only the original characters and story are mine.

Author's note: I'm doing NaNoWriMo now, I was hoping to finish this story before I started. Obviously this didn't happen. I am going to try and continue to post these short vignettes throughout the month. I'll be needing a bit of a break from the NaNo-ing.

* * *

As Naomi was relating the events on the bridge, she was hoping nobody would ask how the aliens were first detected. She had deliberately omitted that particular detail. She ended the tale with the Captain, Icheb, and Dr. Franklin leaving the bridge. When she finished it was her neighbor in Stellar Cartography, Maria, who asked the question she didn't want to answer, "But, how did they first detect the aliens?"

One of her other coworkers chimed in, "Good question, how did they?"

Naomi took a deep breath and admitted, "When I first walked onto the bridge, the viewscreen showed Dr. Bashir and CS12's EMH, but I noticed they weren't alone. I'm the one who first noticed the alien. When I asked who the alien was, I was really surprised that nobody could see the alien but me."

Slor, the head of Stellar Cartography, decided this impromptu meeting had gone on long enough, "That's very interesting Ensign Wildman, but it's time to get back to work everyone." With such an unambiguous order, the group had no choice but to break up and return to their stations.

Once everyone was back to work and Slor was once again in his office, Maria whispered, "Why could you see the alien when nobody else could?"

Before answering Naomi looked around, she didn't want to be overheard, "Because I'm from another reality."

Maria completed her task, then after a quick glance at Slor's office, "I'm sorry, did you just say you're from another reality?"

"I am, in this reality, I died on the day I was born, as did Harry Kim."

"Commander Kim, the one we just met on Voyager?"

"That's the one." Naomi gave her full attention to her console. She was hoping this subject would be over, but seriously doubted it would if she didn't do something. "It's a long story, it really is, and frankly I don't remember it, obviously. I'm sure Dr. Franklin would fill you in."

Maria laughed softly, "Sure, a lowly Ensign is going to tromp up to the CMO and demand an explanation of your past."

"Trust me, he wouldn't mind at all." To avoid further conversation, Naomi turned to Maria and said as kindly as possible, "I've really got to get caught up on my work, I lost some time being on the bridge for such a long time."

She could tell Maria was disappointed, but at least she didn't sound it when she assured Naomi, "Sure I understand."

Naomi kept to herself and didn't speak to anyone else for the rest of her shift. Out of the corner of her eyes, however, she noticed her coworkers sneaking looks at her.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount still own everything Star Trek.

Author's note: I apologize for the extreme time lag in posting to this story. My inspiration seems to be in deep hibernation for the winter. For this chapter, I'm falling back on an old writer's trick to spark inspiration...change the point of view from which the story is being told.

* * *

Maluse, the chief healer from Adigeon Prime, looked around at her colleagues, "Have any of you possibly done anything to cause artificial genetic stimulation in the workers on the station?" The glares she received from her team in response to her question were well justified. "I'm sorry, of course you haven't. However, the undeniable truth is that the denizens of CS12 are suffering from the sudden onset of artificial genetic stimulation."

Her second in command had been deep in thought, but spoke up, "How, what could be causing it?"

Maluse saw the same question reflected in her team's eyes, "I have no idea, none whatsoever. Any thoughts people?"

Again, Sharlot, her second in command spoke, "Does it really matter, doesn't the mere fact it is occurring put everything we're doing here in jeopardy?"

"Obviously it does, but I would like to determine if it is caused by something we may have done" at the looks of outrage with which she was being attacked, she went on in a placating manner, "I mean, it may be _unintentionally_ caused, as a side effect for example, by some of the things we're doing here." She knew it was an extremely remote possibility, but felt they should investigate it.

The most junior member of her team voiced what was on everyone's mind, "We've been doing this type of experiment for a long time, and nothing like this has ever happened, right?" There were nods of agreement all around, even Maluse was tempted to outwardly show her agreement. "As strict and careful as our protocols are, I think it's impossible that on this particular mission our work has suddenly and for no reason whatsoever started affecting the genetic makeup of people who aren't even the main subject of study."

Maluse flopped into her chair, grateful to be back on their ship, however briefly, and able to sit in a comfortable chair. The chairs on the research station were inadequate to her species' stature. "True enough, the question still remains, what is causing these anomalies, because I think we are all agreed, we're not causing them."

Everyone was quiet for a moment and Sharlot voiced a nagging suspicion which had been in the back of his mind since the moment he learned of the genetic manipulation, "Maybe something we released in the storage area has seeped through to the other side of the station…" He let the thought drift away.

Again, Mersh, the junior team member spoke up, "Isn't that impossible, I mean was not the main reason we felt safe subjecting Dr. Bashir to so many pathogens because of the complete isolation of one side of the station to the other, thereby negating the possibility of bystanders being exposed?"

Maluse spoke to the young Mersh, "You're quite correct Mersh, you're also not taking into account that Sharlot had to bring up that point. If he hadn't, then we aren't being thorough, every possible cause needs to be discussed and dismissed in turn."

Mersh blush deep purple with embarrassment at his commanding officer's rebuke, "Of course, I'm sorry."

She didn't smile or try to mitigate the young man's embarrassment, he needed to feel the sting of her subtle reprimand, otherwise how would he learn? "Now, back to the point, I think we must rule out the possibility that contagions got to the other part of the station. Mersh, when we're done here, you'll survey the modern portion of the station, room by room, for contagions."

He didn't object, he knew assigning this tedious task to him was another way Maluse was reminding him he hadn't yet earned the right to openly question his superiors on matters of procedure.

For the rest of the meeting, Maluse handed out assignments to the rest of her team. They had to get to the cause of this new concern. The mere fact that genetic manipulation was happening threatened to ruin all they were doing on Cold Station 12 in studying Dr. Bashir's reaction to the pathogens.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own all of Star Trek and the characters established on the shows. The story and original characters are mine.

Author's note: I apologize for the lag between chapters, but real life insisted on interfering.

* * *

Dax asked for opinions, from both her bridge crew and the workers on Cold Station 12, "Does anyone have any theory, no matter how far fetched, as to why the subject of artificial genetic stimulation would discomfit the aliens?"

Todd slapped himself on the forehead, "Holy crap."

Dax rounded on him, "I beg your pardon?"

Todd did his best to look sheepish, "Sorry, I just had a theory pop into my head, but I admit, it is more than just a little far fetched, it is ridiculously far fetched."

"Let's have it Doctor."

"Okay, back when Voyager was in the Delta Quadrant…" he ignored the small collective groan he heard from his coworkers since he knew they were reacting out of stress. Even so, they should have known his theory would relate back to Voyager, almost everything with him did, "…the crew was subjected to medical tests by phase shifted aliens."

Dax tried not to show her impatience, but it was very difficult, she was worried about the situation in general and her husband specifically. "We know that, what does it have to do with your theory?"

"If I'm right, everything. Specifically, Voyager's crew was affected by artificial genetic stimulation."

T'Phir, Lindbergh's Science Officer spoke up, "Which is exactly what is happening on Cold Station 12."

Todd was thrilled to have a bit of support, he swung around to look at T'Phir, "Precisely. Am I the only one who thinks that is a damned odd coincidence?"

Icheb chimed in, "Well, it's no more bizarre than all the coincidences in our recent experiences with the Unimatrix Zero Borg, is it?"

Todd snapped his finger, pointing at Icheb, "Yes, yes, just so. It seems to me, you and Nao…Ensign Wildman are coincidence magnets. Back to my theory, is it entirely out of the realm of possibility there are more than one set of aliens in the area conducting experiments? Think about it, Cold Station 12 is an absolutely prime place to do medical research." He seemed to think he should explain further, "Well, because, that's CS12's main purpose, medical research, why shouldn't others take advantage of the opportunity to do a bit of clandestine research?"

Since they not yet contributed to the conversation, the crew on Lindbergh's Bridge had all but forgotten the Operations center on CS12 was watching them from the main viewscreen. So almost everyone was startled when the Denobulan woman spoke, "You know something Doctor Franklin, I must say, I've never thought of that, but now you mention it, I'm convinced your theory makes perfect sense. How do we go about confirming your theory?"

Ezri responded, "Good question."

Todd said, "Well, since Ensign Wildman didn't mention any other aliens, and considering the visible alien's reaction to the genetic manipulation, I would say the aliens we know about are unable to see them as well. That is if they even exist at all."

The Denobulan on the view screen thought for a second, "I think we should go on the assumption there is another group of aliens until we are able to disprove that hypothesis."

Todd agreed, "That sounds logical to me, but again, how do we go about disproving this 'second set of aliens' theory?"

T'Phir responded, "The most obvious method would be to rotate the sensors to compensate for different phase variants to see if anyone else appears."

Todd rushed over to T'Phir's station, "May I?" The Vulcan woman moved aside and allowed the CMO access to her console. Looking up he explained what he was doing, "I think this is unlikely to work, but I have an idea about the phase variant with which we should start. I must reiterate this is unlikely to be successful." He continued to work the console. Once he stopped tapping the console he looked up at the viewscreen, as did everyone else on the bridge. To their utter surprise, there stood two aliens, who were of an entirely different species from the ones detected by Naomi, amongst the crew members on CS12. He couldn't help himself, "Let the coincidences continue."

* * *

After their shift in Stellar Cartography was over, Maria and Naomi went to Lindbergh's Mess Hall. Maria was determined to get the back story behind the statement about Naomi and Harry Kim both dying on the day Naomi was born. After they got their beverages, and Naomi got a snack, they found a table, and were soon joined by Mary Melody, Naomi's roommate. Shortly after which, several other coworker's from Stellar Cartography joined them.

Since Maria knew slightly more than the others, she thought she should address this in her question to Naomi, "Listen, Naomi, I hate to pressure you about this, but, really, you can't just say 'I'm from a different reality, because I died in this one' and drop it. You have to explain further." Looking around the table, Maria was hoping to get some support from the others, "Right?"

To a man, everyone around the table agreed. Mary asked them, "What exactly are you all talking about?"

Naomi quickly filled her roommate in on what had transpired on the Bridge and later in Stellar Cartography. As soon as Mary was up to date, Naomi decided she really couldn't delay telling the story of the day she was born, and died.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own all Star Trek characters, the original characters and story are mine.

Author's note: I haven't really abandoned this story, I promise. Real life insists on intruding. As a way to get back into the writing groove, this is a combination fluffy mini chapter and recap. I promise a real and proper chapter within a week.

* * *

Naomi wondered if she was going to spend all of her off time on the Lindbergh telling stories about her childhood. After this thought flitted across her mind, she sighed and began to tell the story of the day of her birth. "You see, the day I was born, Voyager hit some anomaly and was duplicated in its entirety, well except for the anti-matter. One of the Voyagers was in good shape and the other was heavily damaged. The heavily damaged one was from this universe, the ship on which I was born. Like I said, we were heavily damaged and Harry Kim had already been killed trying to repair some of that damage. As a result of the ship's distressed condition, the doctor was very busy, and since there were complications during my birth, I just didn't survive."

Mary, Naomi's roommate, let out a protracted whistle. "Naomi, I had no idea I was bunking with a dead person."

Naomi turned to her roommate, "Well, you are. Anyway, after the two Voyagers did everything they could to merge the two ships, the ship in better condition, the Voyager from a different universe, was attacked by the Viidians."

Maria, Naomi's coworker in Stellar Cartography asked, "Who the heck are they?"

"They're a race in the Delta Quadrant who were ravaged by a disease they called The Phage. Since their entire population had been suffering from this debilitating condition for centuries, and their medical prowess could not cure the disease, they went about harvesting organs from species they encountered."

As Naomi paused to take a sip of her beverage, she heard someone softly say, "How ghoulish."

She shook her head in agreement. "The Viidians locked onto the other Voyager with their grappling things, and boarded the ship. The crew of the other Voyager was overwhelmed quickly. Before she set the ship's auto destruct feature, the other Captain Janeway sent Harry Kim over to our ship and he was to bring me along."

Shras, an Andorian engineer who had come in while the discussion was in full flow, pulled up a chair from another table and sat down next to Mary. He asked for clarification, "So, let me get this straight, as a result of you being from a different reality this means you are slightly phase shifted, right?" Naomi nodded, indicating that he was on the right track. "And, due to this phase differential, you were able to see aliens over on Cold Station 12, aliens nobody else could see?" Again, Naomi nodded. "But you weren't aware you were the only one who could see them?"

"Correct, at least until I asked who the lady with Dr. Bashir was, then it became clear that nobody on the bridge had any idea who I meant."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: You don't really think I own any of the Star Trek stuff, do you? I only am responsible for original characters and the story itself.

Author's note: I'm going to try and finish this story up in time to participate in NaNoWriMo again this year.

* * *

Without even looking in the direction of her Chief Medical Officer, Captain Ezri Dax ordered, "Todd, report…now."

"First thing, I'm really surpr…"

Dax turned and glared at her CMO, "Todd, get to…"

He finished her sentence, "Get to the point, got it. I adjusted the phase thingies to the specific variant of the aliens from Voyager's experience in the Delta Quadrant, and it worked. Unless I'm much mistaken, this is the very same alien species."

After the shock wore off, which only took milliseconds, Ezri looked to her First Officer, "Icheb, don't take this the wrong way, but I am beginning to regret having you on my ship."

Icheb, who on occasion, still struggled with the concept of humor, wasn't sure if his Captain was serious or not. At the Captain's next remark, he knew that struggle must have shown on his face. "I'm kidding, Icheb, really, it was a joke, a bad joke, but a joke nonetheless." She turned her attention back to Todd, "Now, Todd, how did they handle these aliens on Voyager?"

"Well, um, Captain Janeway drove Voyager into the gravity well between two pulsars. I don't think that will work for us."

After a moments silence during which Captain Dax was obviously reacting to the desperate measures to which Janeway had been driven in order to rid her ship of these aliens. "Let's hope we don't have to do anything that drastic here."

While Todd and Ezri had been speaking, Icheb kept watching the aliens on the viewscreen. They hadn't reacted in any obvious way to the conversation playing out on the Lindbergh's bridge, then he glanced down at the communication panel, the channel which was open to the station showed that the sound had been muted. Another reason they weren't obviously reacting to the conversation on the Lindbergh was they seemed to be carrying on an intense discussion. Both aliens were clearly agitated, but their agitation was not directed at either the Lindbergh or the beings in the Operations Center of Cold Station 12. As he was watching, the two aliens disappeared. Their sudden disappearance in the middle of what seemed to be an argument startled Icheb so much that he physically jumped.

* * *

As soon as the Srivani scientists gathered on their ship after evacuating Cold Station 12, they met in the conference room on their ship.

"I knew this was a bad idea, I told you this was a bad idea, didn't I?" The Srivani scientist was livid. "Exactly why did Research Command send us on this fool's errand, does anyone know?" Looking around at the other members of the research team, it was obvious by the scowls on their faces, she wasn't the only being questioning their governing body for sending them on this particular mission. The most obvious reason would be revenge, Research Command had been highly upset at the loss of a ship when their species first encountered humans in the Delta Quadrant which was the Srivani's home territory. The problem with revenge as a motivating factor for sending them on this mission was that none of the people on this team had been involved in that previous incident.

All the members of that mission were demoted and barred from active research, a terrible blot on their records which would never be lifted. The loss of one of the two ships dispatched on the research studying the crewmembers of Voyager was bad. Even worse was the stigma of allowing the subjects to detect their presence on the human ship. This was a breach of their most sacred research directive, the subjects were never to learn of the Srivani's presence, ever.

As a result of this disastrous first contact, Research Command was determined to finish the research which had to be abandoned. When word came to them that several ships from the Delta Quadrant were going to use a Borg transwarp corridor to again make contact with the humans in the human's home territory of the Alpha Quadrant, Research Command had scrambled to get a team ready to follow those ships into the Alpha Quadrant. They hadn't really given the research team a clear idea of how they were to extract themselves from the mission when it was completed, which had caused concern among the research team. The team, to a man, seemed to believe that Research Command wasn't truly concerned they would ever be able to return to the Delta Quadrant to deliver the results of their mission.

But why? What had these scientists done to incur Research Command's wrath? Or were they simply expendable resources.

The youngest Srivani spoke up, at first his voice was quiet, but as the situation sank in, his voice became stronger, "Um, I say we terminate our experiments and using the transwarp corridor, go back home. There really is no point to these experiments and I for one am not willing to give my life on this pointless enterprise, or to be trapped so far from home." The speaker's words caused a wave of approving nods and utterances around the conference table.

* * *

Note: The species name, Srivani, while not mentioned in the episode Scientific Method, it was apparently in the original script. This is according to the Star Trek Encyclopedia.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own all Star Trek characters, etc. The original characters and story are mine.

* * *

When the conference on the ship of healers from Adigeon Prime broke up, they went to the bridge to check for developments which may have happened while they were otherwise occupied. The lone officer on the bridge of the ship barely waited for the others to leave the conference room before reporting, "There have been developments. While monitoring the Lindbergh's bridge, I learned a separate group of aliens seems to be conducting experiments on the crew of Cold Station 12."

Maluse was pleased, "I assume the other aliens are responsible for the artificial genetic stimulation on the station?"

"Well, there is no proof as yet, but that would be the most logical explanation."

Maluse smiled at the bridge officer, indicating that his information was appreciated and she shared his supposition regarding the genetic anomalies occurring on the station.

She spoke to her team, "I think we can forego scanning the station for contagions at this point since we have a new hypothesis." She returned her attention to the officer who had been on the bridge, "How did the crew of the Lindbergh discover these aliens?"

"By adjusting the phase variants on their sensors, and before you ask, no, I have no idea what variant was used to detect the aliens."

Maluse started to think, and since her team was so accustomed to her methods, they all fell silent, leaving the Chief Healer free from distractions while she mulled the situation over. After several long minutes, during which the others were as still and quiet as possible, Maluse looked to the bridge officer, "How many phase variants are there?" They could tell by her tone of voice that she wasn't expecting an encouraging answer.

The officer didn't disappoint, "Hundreds, thousands, it would take a long time to rotate the sensors through all of them in hopes of hitting on the right variant in anything like a timely manner."

"How did Lindbergh come across the right variant so quickly then?"

The bridge officer thought for a moment, then a look of encouragement came onto his face, "The CMO referred to these aliens being from the Delta Quadrant where they previously encountered Voyager."

Maluse looked encouraged as well, "Good, then there is a record of it somewhere in Starfleet databases. Let's get to work, bring up the Starfleet database, how convenient that they are so generous and trusting to make their records public for the most part. I think the best search to start with would be accessing Voyager's logs. Let's get to it."

At this all the members of her team, but not the bridge officer since he wasn't part of the medical team, brought up the database and began searching.

It was Mersh, the junior team member who shouted, "I've got it! I'm sending the proper phase variant to your computer console Maluse." The man looked pleased with himself but was careful not to look too pleased. He was still stinging from his earlier breach of protocol and the Chief Healers well deserved rebuff.

Maluse acknowledged Mersh with a simple nod of her head. Working the console in front of her, she made the adjustments necessary to make the aliens visible. This was not as big a shock as it had been on Lindbergh, after all, the healers from Adigeon Prime were engaged in the same type of activity.

Mersh spoke with a renewed sense of urgency, "Chief Maluse, I've just discovered something shocking."

Maluse asked, "Is it relevant to the current topic of discussion?"

"Yes Chief, very relevant."

"Continue."

"I was looking at the records of the Srivani, that's their species name, encounter with Voyager, and they let one of their subjects among the Voyager crew die. In fact, they threatened to terminate the entire crew once the humans discovered their presence on ship."

Each and every member of the crew were shocked, and their facial expressions showed it.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount owns Star Trek, only the original characters and story are mine.

* * *

"Confirmed," T'Phir was reporting to Captain Ezri Dax. "All aliens have vacated Cold Station 12. They have withdrawn to their separate ships which are still at station keeping. No sign of deviation of position or withdrawal from the area."

Ezri looked at the viewscreen where two alien ships were in proximity to medical research outpost Cold Station 12.

In an attempt to break the tension on the bridge, Todd asked, "So…what are the odds they'll all just pack up and go away?"

With his typical dry manner Icheb answered the CMO, "I wouldn't bet on it."

Todd let a mischievous grin split his face, "Well, there goes my career as a bookmaker."

Icheb was completely confused, "What does the making of books have to do with betting?"

Todd started to explain, "You see, bookmaking is a term used in the past…"

Ezri cut in, "Alright boys, could we get back to work here?" She paused for a moment to make sure her CMO and First Officer were done, then continued, "T'Phir, are you positive there are no aliens in the room with Dr. Bashir?"

If the Science Officer had been human or another more emotional species, the Captain's question may very well have been met with exacerbation at having to answer the same question again. T'Phir worked her console again before answering, "Yes sir, the only beings in the room are Dr. Bashir and the EMH."

Ezri was out of her chair, "I'm going to my ready room to have a private conversation with my husband. Icheb, try and figure out why all the aliens have evacuated CS12, please."

Icheb hadn't finished replying, "Aye, sir" before Ezri disappeared into her ready room.

She sat at her desk and immediately entered the commands to open a secure channel to the compartment in which her husband and CS12's EMH currently were staying. When the viewscreen showed the interior of that room, she was heartened to see her husband was conscious and sitting up on his own. "Excuse me, Doctor, could I have a moment with Dr. Bashir."

The EMH smiled, "Of course, computer, deactivate EMH." The man disappeared instantly.

"Julian, how are you?"

Julian could tell his wife was concerned, "I'm better, not well, but better. How are you holding up?"

Her face split with one of her most dazzling smiles, a smile which always made Dr. Bashir happy. "I'm much better seeing you conscious."

"I love you, you know that right?"

If possible, Dax' smile became more dazzling yet. "I do know that, and I love you as well. Now, down to business; CS12 is currently free from the aliens," and with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, she continued, "both species."

Julian let his confusion show, "Excuse me, am I hallucinating, or did you just say there are two species of aliens here on CS12? Are they working in concert?"

"You're not hallucinating, that _is_ what I said. As far as we can tell, they don't seem to be working together. In fact they may be completely oblivious of each other, but I wouldn't count on that."

Dr. Bashir let out a small whistle, "Great, are these other aliens using me for a guinea pig as well?"

"No, they seem to be concentrating on the beings in the main part of CS12, but I could be wrong, it happened once before, you know…me being wrong that is."

* * *

In their quarters, Ensigns Naomi Wildman and Mary Melody were speculating about what may or may not be going on between the Lindbergh's bridge, Cold Station 12 and the aliens. Mary went to the replicator, "Hey, dead girl, do you want something to drink?"

Naomi sighed, she could tell that Mary was only getting started teasing her about the fact that she was from a parallel reality. "Some papala juice would be great, thanks."

Mary addressed the replicator, "One hot red tea and one large papala juice for the dead girl please."

Naomi watched her roommate retrieve their beverages from the replicator with an air of resignation. She knew Mary was going to become more insufferable with her references to Naomi's 'death' before they would diminish in frequency. In a blatant attempt to change the subject, Naomi asked, "What do you suppose is going on? You know, on the bridge and the station."

Mary answered as she handed Naomi her glass of papala juice, "No idea. I am just…well…"

This hesitancy on Mary's part startled Naomi since her roommate was usually very outspoken. "What, what is it?"

"Well, I've been wondering, do you think the aliens are going to start experimenting on us? Or have they already started?"

Naomi's eyes widened, "That hadn't occurred to me."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own Star Trek, I'm only responsible for the story and original characters.

Author's note: This is only a short snippet of a chapter. BUT, good news, the story is finished, it just needs to be edited and refined, but I should be able to post more chapters when I get caught up with my NaNoWriMo work.

* * *

The lead Srivani researcher asked the group, "If we abandoned this research mission, what would we say to Research Command about why we did so?"

Again, it was the youngest of the group who answered her, "More to the point, what would they say to us about sending us on this pointless mission, which almost certainly meant we'd be lost so very far from home? Think about it, they sent us on this lunatic mission, they didn't bother telling us how we were to get back. Which indicates to me, that they didn't really care if we _did_ get home or not. Therefore, why would they even order a mission where the likeliest outcome would be our loss and the loss of any data we might have gathered?"

Another of the scientists spoke up, "Those are all excellent points. I agree, we should scrap this mission and go back home."

The lead researcher asked, "What about our careers? If we do this, if we really abort the mission and go home, what will that do to our careers?"

One of the other senior scientists, who had been silent up to that point, answered her, "I don't really care about my career, I just want to make it back home, and I think most of us are in agreement about that, aren't we?"

Once again, the heads around the table nodded their agreement. "I think we should take a vote, do we really want to do this? Think about it, our careers will likely be over and we will probably be barred from doing any research in the future. Is going home before the experiment is finished really worth that?"

She could see that all her people were determined to give up on the current mission. Nonetheless, she wanted it in the official record that a vote was taken on the subject. Maybe that way her job could be saved by proving that leaving wasn't her idea, and that she was outvoted.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own Star Trek, only the original characters and story are mine.

* * *

Maluse and her immediate subordinate Sharlot were walking at as rapid a pace as possible towards their ship's transporter room. "Maluse, are you sure you want to do this? It is a breach of protocol."

The chief healer from Adigeon Prime was livid, "Protocol be damned, of course I want to do this. We have to make the humans aware that we are not like the other aliens. We would never allow one of our subjects to die."

"Perhaps they are unaware the other aliens let their subjects die as a result of their procedures."

Maluse stopped in her tracks and Sharlot had to stop quickly to avoid bumping into her. "Are you serious? Lindbergh has the same access to Starfleet records we have. I'd wager they have more _in depth_ access than we have. There is no doubt whatsoever in my mind they know the Srivani not only let their subjects die, but have threatened to terminate an entire ship of beings because they were discovered. It's an abomination, how can they call themselves serious researchers and have so little regard for sentient life forms?" She started moving again, and arrived at the transporter room in seconds. She stepped on the transporter pad and addressed Sharlot in a kinder voice, "Sharlot, I have to do this, I just have to."

Sharlot nodded his head in resignation, he knew nothing he could say would possibly deter Maluse once she had her mind made up.

She spoke to the officer who had been called to operate the transporter, "You have the coordinates?"

"Yes Chief, and the Captain of the Lindbergh is alone."

"Good, begin transport sequence." Maluse materialized, fully visible because she had taken off her phase shifting device, in Ezri's ready room.

The sound of the Adigeon transporter was loud enough to startle Ezri, who had been talking to Julian via her computer. When she saw the intruder appear, Ezri shot out of her chair, "You! What are you doing here? Are you now going to begin experiments on my crew?"

From her desktop Julian's clearly agitated voice could be heard, "Ezri, what's happening?"

Ezri tapped her commbadge, "Security to my ready room, now! Julian, one of the aliens who have been experimenting on you just transported into my ready room."

Maluse had expected this reaction and wasn't surprised when two gold clad security officers sprang into the room with their phase pistols drawn. She made her voice as calm and placating as possible, "Please, hear me out. I bear you no ill will."

Ezri squinted at the woman, obviously trying to determine if she believed the newcomer. She addressed her Tactical Officer, a human named Hugh Irving, "Hugh, I think you can handle this without help." She waited for the junior security officer to leave the room before she continued, "However, if she makes a move or tries to use any sort of device…"

She let Hugh finish her sentence, "Shoot her, no problem Captain."

Seeing that the situation seemed to be diffused somewhat, Maluse continued, "Captain Dax, I am Maluse, Chief Healer from Adigeon Prime."

Before Maluse could say anything else, the tiny Trill Captain started shouting, "Chief HEALER, you call yourself a healer? Wouldn't the term mad scientist or perhaps vivisectionist be more accurate? You turned my husband into a guinea pig, for what purpose? Why him, why here, why now? What could possibly justify all of the pain and misery you've caused not only my husband, but me as well?" Dax' breath was ragged, she was seething with anger at this woman, anger she had kept bottled up since the first moment her husband had fallen ill.

Hugh Irving was backed up against wall next to the door of the ready room in order to prevent Maluse from walking out, but he began to think it might be safer if he took the alien out of the Captain's line of fire. He watched the Captain take a large breath, no doubt in order to continue her tirade but Ezri suddenly had a look of comprehension cross her face. "Wait, Adigeon Prime? That's what you said, right?" She paused barely long enough for Maluse to nod her head indicating that Ezri had understood. "This isn't about research in general is it? It's about a specific project, right? It's about Julian and only Julian, isn't it?"

Starfleet security officers were well trained to keep an air of stern concentration and confidence about them at all times, but he had to work very hard not to let his confusion show. What was Captain Dax talking about? Why would the alien being from Adigeon Prime mean they were there to deal only with Dr. Bashir?


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the original characters and the story.

* * *

Todd was back in his office which was just off the main room in Sickbay, reviewing the records of Voyager's encounter with the Srivani. He was so engrossed in his work he didn't hear Threm enter his office, not until Threm cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner. Todd looked up from his computer and when he saw the visitor was his husband who was holding what was obviously a plate of food, he smiled, "Hey you, what's up?"

Threm set the plate down on the desk, then walked around the desk and kissed Todd on the cheek. After which he perched himself on the corner of the desk. "I thought you might like a bite to eat. I knew you'd be working and you would, most likely, forget to eat. I was right wasn't I? You haven't had anything to eat yet have you?"

Todd took the cover off the plate and breathed in the aroma of the pasta dish, "You know me too well, now that I think about it, I'm starving. This looks delicious, thanks."

"Should I leave and let you eat in peace?"

Todd reached out with his hand, the one not holding the fork, and placed it on Threm's leg, "No, please stay and chat while I eat, did you already eat?"

"Hours ago, is there something specific about which you would like to chat?"

Between bites Todd answered, "Nothing specific, I just would enjoy spending a little time with you, my love."

Threm wanted Todd to be able to concentrate on his meal so he started talking, "I must say, my engineers are going batty down in Engineering. With nothing to do, they're just sitting around twiddling their thumbs. One can only run routine diagnostics so many times before it becomes redundant.

"You're lucky that this particular situation requires your type of work, keeps you busy, which is nice. Much better too busy than bored, don't you find it so?"

Since Todd had just stuffed a huge bite of pasta into his mouth, he just nodded.

Threm continued, but changed the subject, "I heard some juicy gossip in Engineering today, from Ensign Melody…"

Todd, though continuing to eat, sat up a bit straighter, he always enjoyed a good bit of gossip.

"Melody says that she caught Icheb and Ensign Wildman asleep on the couch in their quarters. Naomi was supposedly still on Icheb's lap. What do you think of that?"

Todd swallowed and took a sip of water, "I think it's true. Icheb came by Sickbay to get some relief for his shoulder, Naomi had fallen asleep in his lap, and he fell asleep while holding her."

Threm looked at his beloved and assumed an air of mock indignation, "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Been busy, haven't I?"

At exact moment, the couple's conversation was interrupted by Dr. Franklin's commbadge chirping. "Dr. Franklin report to the Bridge please."

"I'm on my way Icheb." Todd stood up, grateful that he got to eat most of his meal. After wiping his mouth with his napkin, he wrapped Threm in a big hug, "Thanks so much, you take such good care of me. I love you."

Threm returned the hug, "I love you too, but you need to get going. I'll take care of all this," indicating the leavings of the doctor's meal.

"Thanks, see you later."

* * *

Ezri took a few deep calming breaths, "Hugh, keep on eye on her, I'll be right back." Without even waiting for a response from her Security Chief, she walked onto the Bridge, "Icheb, where's Dr. Franklin?"

"He went down to sickbay to do some research on deactivating the genetic tags used by the Srivani."

"Call him to the bridge please. Once he arrives, I'll want to see the two of you in my ready room. The leader of the aliens from the station, the first group we discovered that is, is in there." Again, without waiting for a response, she headed back into her ready room.

Upon reentering her ready room, she paused before sitting behind her desk, "Maluse, please, have a seat." It was the first welcoming gesture she had made to the alien intruder. She felt it was an extremely generous act, considering what the alien and her team were doing to her husband.

The two of them, with Lieutenant Irving serving as observer, sat in a very strained silence until the door chime sounded. "Enter. Commander Icheb, Dr. Franklin, this is Maluse. Please pull up some chairs and have a seat."

It took only moments for the men to get seated and they waited in silence for their Captain to explain what was going on. She took another calming breath, "Maluse here is from Adigeon Prime, she tells me that her team just became aware of the Srivani presence here at CS12. Once they did a little research into the Srivani, her people were shocked to learn that the Srivani were willing to allow their test subjects die."

Maluse looked from Icheb to Todd, "Gentlemen, you must understand, we do not approve of their methods. We would never allow one of our subjects to perish as a result of our work."

Todd didn't even attempt to disguise his disdain, "But you do engage in experiments on sentient beings, don't you?" He would normally expect Dax to, if not outright reprimand him for his rudeness to a visiting alien, he at least expected to be on the receiving end of one of her patented glares. She did neither; it was an indication of how very angry she was with the woman who was sitting in her ready room.

Maluse was calm when she answered, "That's true, we do carry out covert research on a select few individuals, but that fact was something of which they, the subjects, have been aware."

This remark stunned everyone in the room, even Hugh Irving was unsuccessful in keeping the shock from showing on his face. It was Dax who voiced the question they all wanted to pose. "Excuse me, did you just say the subjects of your experiments _KNEW_ they were being subjected to these tests?"

Maluse was still completely calm, "Of course they knew, it was in their original contract."

Ezri was quickly running out of patience with this woman, "Contract, what are you talking about?"

"When Dr. Bashir's parents brought him Adigeon Prime for accelerated critical neural pathway formation, his parents had to sign consent forms and other legal documents. One of these forms held the information that beings who undergo genetic manipulation would be subject to tests to determine the efficacy of the procedure throughout the rest of their lives." Maluse imparted this information with the air of someone who was commenting on the weather, as if the information was commonplace and not important.

Todd finally spoke up, "Were his parents made aware of this specific information? Was it pointed out to them as they were signing all these 'forms'?"

Maluse spoke directly to Todd in a manner which suggested he was a slow child who had just asked a question the answer to which should have been obvious, even to a slow witted person, "Our administrators aren't in the habit of reading forms aloud to patients or their rightful representatives, it is incumbent upon the one signing the form to read and understand it."

"So the answer to my question would be no, correct? I am certain that particular clause of the contract is buried deep in the middle of a ton of tedious verbiage, isn't it? You don't really want the people signing the forms to read all the small print, do you? And besides, Dr. Bashir was a child when the procedure was performed and would have no idea this was part of the deal, would he?"

Maluse remained unruffled, "We assume the parents inform their children of the terms of the procedure. I really think, however, that all this is off topic. I came to discuss the Srivani threat and prevent, if possible, any deaths among their subjects."

Todd's doctor instincts took over, saving lives was more important than bawling out this woman about the way her species conducted their business. "I have reviewed previous records and know how to deactivate their genetic tags, but I'd only feel safe doing so after they were no longer around. Does anyone have any ideas as to how we are going to get them to vacate the area and leave the crew of CS12 alone?"

The four sitting around the desk were startled when Hugh Irving spoke, they had forgotten he was in the room, "We could ask them to leave." Once he had everyone's attention, he continued, "I mean, have we even tried talking to them or getting their attention at all?"

It was Todd who responded to the man's reasonable suggestion, "That's true, but the Srivani don't take it at all well when they are discovered. When Voyager discovered them, the Srivani threatened to 'terminate' all the subjects."

Hugh was shocked, "Well, that's not good; we don't want that, do we?"

Ezri shook her head, "No, we don't want that at all."

Everyone in the room was quiet and still for a minute, all were thinking about how they were going to accomplish the difficult task of driving the Srivani back to their home territory in the Delta Quadrant. As much as Ezri disliked Maluse and what she was doing, she had to admit, to herself anyway, that it was good to have an ally well versed in the art of covert medical research. If she could truly count on Maluse as an ally that is.

"Captain, we're being hailed, by the Srivani." T'Phir's voice emanating from Ezri's commbadge was the epitome of Vulcan composure.

Dax, Icheb, Todd, Maluse, and Hugh stepped onto the bridge, to see on the viewscreen one of the Srivani researchers was waiting patiently for her hail to be answered. Ezri and Icheb went directly to their seats, accompanied by Todd who stood beside Icheb. Hugh gently, but firmly, escorted Maluse to the back of the bridge where he could keep her under constant supervision.

"This is Captain Dax," was all she said, she wanted the alien to explain what they were up to, and she wasn't going to give the Srivani any assistance in doing so.

"Captain Dax, I'm Alkar with Srivani Research Command, I know you are aware of our presence and likely know our purpose here. I just wanted to let you know, my people and I have consulted and decided we will be evacuating the area immediately and going back to our home world."

Dax waited a moment to see if the alien had anything else to add, when it became apparent that she didn't Dax spoke calmly, "That's nice, and I'd really like to believe you. But I'm sure you can understand, given the brief history between our two peoples, I don't believe a word you say."

"Naturally, that would be your attitude. What can I say to convince of our sincerity?"

Todd was the one to answer that particular question, "You couldn't say anything to convince us of your sincerity; but you could disable your genetic markers and leave the area immediately. That would go a long way toward backing up your statement."

"Consider it done mister…excuse me, what's your name?"

"I'm Doctor Franklin, Chief Medical Officer on the Lindbergh."

"Well, Dr. Franklin, we are currently in the process of disabling our genetic devices and will be vacating the area shortly."

Dax asked the woman, "Not that we don't appreciate it, but why? When everything our information tells us is your people are tenacious in your drive to continue your experiments. Even to the point of threatening to kill a ship full of people if they were uncooperative."

Alkar's reaction was immediate, she was surprised they knew so much. "How did you…no matter. What you must understand is this, Research Command, which is our ruling body, much as your Federation is your ruling body, sent us on this mission to this remote section of the galaxy without clear instructions for how to get back home. The only conclusion we could, and did, reach was they really were not concerned for our safety, our whereabouts, or the research we were to conduct, they didn't seem concerned about us in any way whatsoever. We find that most distressing and frankly untenable. Therefore, we took a vote and decided this research isn't worth the possibility of our being trapped here forever. We intend to go back to the transwarp conduit to the Delta Quadrant and use it to get home."

Dax blinked, "Fine, you do that. Just keep in mind we'll be monitoring your every move."

Alkar nodded her head curtly, "Understood." With that word the transmission was ended.

Maluse seemed relieved, "Good, now that's settled, I'll just be getting back to my ship."

Ezri swung around to face the woman, "Oh, I don't think so. Mr. Irving, bring Maluse back to my ready room, now." The Security Chief grabbed the woman who was much taller and broader than the human man, by her upper arm and guided her back to the Captain's ready room.

The woman from Adigeon Prime was clearly confused, "Captain, what is the meaning of this? The Srivani have settled the matter and will no longer be a threat to you or the crew on Cold Station 12. Why am I being detained?"

"You're joking, right? You and your team have treated my husband like a laboratory specimen…"

"Which, as I told you, was part of the contract when he underwent the genetic procedure as a child."

Ezri sighed, "You really don't get it, do you? You and your team are no different than the Srivani."

Maluse was clearly outraged, "How can you possibly say that? We would never jeopardize our subject's life."

"No, but you think nothing of subjecting them to extreme pain and suffering. How could you possibly know if subjecting Julian to all those pathogens wouldn't be fatal? Why did you do that in the first place?"

"To see how his genetically superior metabolism coped with the problem. To see how well his immune system fought off the diseases."

"Well, I hope you got all the data you need, because your experiments are over as of right now."

"You can't…"

"The hell I can't. If I have to I'll transport everyone on your ship to our brig, but this ends right now." She turned to Hugh, "Irving, please inform the transporter operator to prepare to transport everyone on that ship directly to the brig."

"You wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't I?" Ezri's stare was so steady and intense, Maluse physically backed away from it.

"T'Phir to Captain Dax." The communication from the bridge eased the tension a bit, but Ezri tapped her commbadge without breaking eye contact with Maluse.

"Go ahead."

"Captain, Dr. Franklin, and the staff on CS12 have verified the Srivani's genetic tags have been deactivated and the Srivani are leaving the area. It seems they are keeping to their side of the bargain."

"Good, let them withdraw, but monitor them until they are out of sensor range."

"Aye, aye."

"Dax out."

Ezri had carried on her conversation with T'Phir without releasing Maluse from her stare. "Now, if you are smart, you will return to your ship, but first you will promise me that you will vacate the area as quickly as the Srivani did. Also, you will cease any and all experiments on your former patients. Do you agree?"

Maluse hesitated for a moment too long. Dax looked at her Security Chief, it was enough. Maluse relented, "Yes, I agree. We'll leave the station as soon as I get back to my ship."

"Good, but just in case, have no doubt; I will be alerting Starfleet of this incident and of your practice of conducting covert experiments on your former patients. I'm sure they'll alert the governments of any world whose population may have used your services. Mr. Irving, escort our guest to the transporter room."

The trio left the ready room and as they stepped onto the bridge, making sure Maluse heard, Dax spoke to her Science Officer, "T'Phir, the ship from Adigeon Prime will be leaving shortly. In case they don't, tell the transporter operator to maintain a lock on their biosigns. Once they begin to withdraw, monitor them as you did the Srivani."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: CBS/Paramount own Star Trek and all characters established on the various series. Only the original characters and story are mine.

* * *

Everyone on the bridge of the Lindbergh sat in a tense silence waiting for T'Phir to announce the alien ship from Adigeon Prime was out of sensor range. The wait seemed much longer than it actually was, at least to Ezri Dax who, although the situation seemed to be under control, would be unable to truly relax until she was able to physically be in her husband's presence. Eventually, T'Phir made the announcement for which they had all been waiting. "The Adigeon ship is out of sensor range."

Dax smiled, the first smile she could remember donning for several days. "Excellent, however, I want sensor sweeps every 15 minutes for the next few days. I don't want to be caught off guard in case one or both species returns." She stood up, took a deep breath, "Icheb, you have the conn, I'm going over to CS12." At the look of apprehension she saw on her First Officer's face, she elaborated, "I want to update the staff on CS12 personally on what has transpired and on the current status." She dropped her voice so that only Icheb could hear her, "Don't worry, I know it's too soon to expect to be able to see Julian." Icheb was mollified.

After debriefing the CS12 temporary commander, as the new commander was still in quarantine, Ezri returned to the Lindbergh.

* * *

A few days later, after the senior staff got some much needed rest, the crews of the Lindbergh and Cold Station 12 were able to get back to something approaching normal operations, now that all the aliens were gone. On Cold Station 12, they began the long and arduous task of cleaning up. The interim commander had explained to Ezri that the station hadn't needed to perform such a thorough cleansing and decontamination since Dr. Soong and his augments had taken over the station briefly in the 22nd Century. They estimated it would take months, possibly a year, to neutralize and contain all the pathogens which had been released.

Doctor Bashir was recovering nicely and quarantine had been lifted. He spent his first night out of quarantine with his wife on the Lindbergh. After the first night, he was busy overseeing the clean up and getting his new quarters on the station in some semblance of order. With the latter, he was assisted by Ezri. The Lindbergh was going to spend the next two weeks at CS12, just in case either set of aliens decided to return.

Starfleet had acted quickly on Ezri's report about the healers of Adigeon Prime. They had released a statement on all channels revealing the practice of the healers to continue to subject their patients to continued testing.

* * *

Todd stormed out of the holodeck; Threm, Icheb, and Naomi were right behind him. His costume was still smoking, "I was supposed to be one of the good guys. I was one of Nero Wolfe's helpful detectives. How could my character be the killer? I had to blow myself up!!!"

The last statement was delivered at such a volume, passers by stopped to stare.

His mood wasn't helped by the fact that Threm, Icheb, and Naomi were laughing at him. "Stop laughing, this isn't funny. Why didn't someone tell me that my character was the bad guy? It's no fun being the bad guy. I had to blow myself up!"

"So you said." Threm's attempt at sounding understanding was ruined by the chuckling.

Icheb was more successful, "Todd, I told you that Tom Paris warned us not to read that particular novel before playing the holonovel. I didn't know your character was the killer."

"I had to blow myself up, have you ever blown yourself up?"

Naomi was lagging behind the men enjoying the show, which more than a bit amusing. Threm put his arm around Todd's shoulder, "Honey, it was the holodeck, you weren't in any physical danger."

"I…had…to…blow…myself...up. What about that is funny? Nothing, that's what! I'm never playing another Nero Wolfe holonovel again. I don't think I like them."

"That isn't what you said last evening when you were looking forward to finishing the novel today."

"Yeah, well, that's before I knew I had to blow myself up."

Threm pulled Todd close to him, "Why don't we go to our quarters, and you can put on something more comfortable. You know, something that isn't smoking."

"Okay, that sounds good, let's go home. We'll see you two later, okay."

Naomi and Icheb said, "Goodbye" at the same time. Once the other two were out of sight, Icheb asked Naomi, "Shall we go to my quarters and get some dinner."

"Sounds good." Naomi wasn't sure if Icheb was fidgety because of Todd's reaction to a holonovel which Icheb had picked out or what, but he was definitely nervous about something. When they were all the way into Icheb's quarters he seemed more nervous rather than less nervous. Maybe he was worrying about the prospect of being in command when the Captain and Dr. Bashir were going to take their vacation in two months. She knew this was a sensitive subject for Icheb, so she said nothing. While she was going through all this in her mind, she hadn't really been paying attention to what Icheb was ordering from the replicator. She was somewhat surprised to see him turn to her with two glasses of champagne. Icheb wasn't a big drinker and neither was she, and they weren't celebrating anything special.

Icheb handed her a glass and motioned her to the couch. She smiled at him, she realized she was really liked the way he looked when dressed in a mid 20th Century business suit. She was so busy looking at his suit she hadn't consciously noticed that he was kneeling in front of her. This couldn't possibly be what she thought, could it?

"Naomi Wildman, will you marry me?"

She was stunned, but also thrilled. She didn't have to think about it, not for a second, "Of course, yes, I'll marry you."

She saw Icheb's face go from being nervous to elated at warp speed, then she was being kissed…by her fiancée.

The End

Author's note: This is it, we've reached the end of NIche stories, at least for some time. I've really enjoyed writing them, but now maybe I'll have some time to read all the excellent Naomi/Icheb stories YOU all have been writing!


End file.
